HP and the return of the prisonerclean cut
by C.G.Hill
Summary: This is the same story, clean cut, so that I feel more comfortable submitting it to IB for CAS hours. If you're a reader, please disregard this post, and I promise there will be new chapters up on the normal story very soon!
1. Chapter 1

Opening his eyes, he sighed, _"_another day of being dead..."

He had to admit, it wasn't much different than his previous year locked up in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He hadn't been able to leave or for the most part & for safeties sake, talk to anyone. "_But there are two very important distinctions from that_", he thought, and he was right. Last year, he had no idea when, if ever, he'd be free. At least now he knew he would be leaving in a few months. And, most importantly last year he didn't have to let his best friend, in many ways, his only family, his Godson, believe he was dead.

* * *

Harry sat in his lonely bedroom at Number 4 Private Drive, twirling his wand between his fingers absentmindedly, and starring at the blank wall before him. He was thinking back to that very morning...

Waking up with a start, his forehead burning, Harry sat up in bed, breathing heavy. Sunlight was leaking into his room from his solitary window. He groped for his glasses, finding them and putting them on, he let his eye focus. Immediately, he was relieved. He was not, as he originally thought, in the broken down shack his dream took place in. He was not about to kill an innocent muggle. His hands were his own not Voldemort's long stark white spindly fingers clasping a gnarly bone-handled wand. "It was just a dream" he breathed, and then jumped out of bed "I have to write to Sirius!" he exclaimed grabbing a quill, rolled up piece of parchment, and a bottle of brown ink, "I have to tell Sirius about this dream, he'll know what it..." he trailed off, the quill in his hand now dripping ink onto Dudley's old shabby desk that the Dursleys had supplied him with. "Oh..." he gasped, "... Sirius..." he dropped the quill, splattering himself and a now irritated Hedwig with ink. Sliding down to sit on the ground next to his bed, he quietly said "Sirius.. is.. dead...". He hung his head as an overwhelming wave of grief shook him, and he let out a low, shuddering sob.

He could hardly believe he had forgotten the death of his beloved Godfather that morning. How could he forget the look in his eyes as he watched him slip though the mysterious Vail less than a month ago? How could he forget the Vacantness he had felt since then? Or the innumerable tears he had shed? Sirius was his only family, the closest to a father he could every remember having, and now, like his real father, Voldemort has killed him.

Rage filled his chest and he slammed his fist against the floorboards. He stood, walking in circles, frustrated at his current position. He wanted to cause Voldemort pain, pain like he had cause Harry, and so many others. He kicked his partially empty trunk with force, it slid across the flood and slammed into his wardrobe.

"Stop that racket boy! What do you think your doing!" Vernon yelled from below. Normally Harry would have ignored this and tried to be quieter, but giving his current mood, and hearing his patronizing uncle calling him "Boy" really set him over edge. Wand in hand he banged his door open, walked swiftly down the hall, & took the steps two at a time. After reaching the hall, he stomped into the living room where his massive uncle was sitting on the couch, looking more like a beached whale than a human being. His uncles face reddened, at Harrys entrance, and practically turned purple after he spotted his wand. This gave Harry a great satisfaction, he could see the fear behind Vernon's eyes. .

"What, may I ask, are you doing walking around with that bloody wa- Bloody Rubbish in my house?" Vernon screamed.

"Coming to teach you a lesson I expect" challenged Harry with a smug smile.

"Is that so?" bellowed Vernon, getting louder to cover the fear in his voice, he was sweating profusely.

"My name is_ Harry_! Not '_Boy'_! _Harry bloody Potter and you damn well know it!"_ The words were erupting from Harry before he cold consider what he was saying, but he felt invigorated. His wand tip began to glow as he raised level with Vernon's massive bristling mustache, and he continued to rant. "What do I have to do to make you remember it, hmm? Maybe carve it into your hand deep enough the scar never fades?" the words _I must not tell lies_ showed clearly against Harrys skin as he gripped his wand.

Petunia had entered from the kitchen, elbow length rubber gloves still on her skinny arms. Her mouth hung open as she took in the Scene. "Vernon..." she said quietly.

"Well you little... I ought too... You..." Stammered Vernon.

Harry's wand tip glowed brighter, he was about to threaten Vernon again, when Petunia spoke up.

"They won't let you back.. You won't go back to school if you do anything.. You.. You'll have nothing, and we'll kick you out..." She said as calmly and forcefully as she could manage.

Harry could careless about them kicking him out, but he hadn't been thinking, he wasn't of age yet, he couldn't do magic to harm Vernon. As much as it pained him, he lowed his wand. Vernon let out a whooshing breath. "Do not call me 'boy' again" Harry said firmly "Or I will do something about it. Hogwarts or not." Turning on his heel he left the room and ascended the stairs back to his room.

Shutting the door quietly, he laid his wand on his desk and sat on the edge of his bed, putting his face in his hand. "What is up with me?" he mumbled to himself.

Tap. Tap tap. Tap tap tap. "Whaaaa?" mumbled Harry. Tap tap tap tap tap. "Uhh, Whaaat?" he sat up and took a look around. He must have fallen asleep, he was still dressed, and wearing he glasses, he groggily looked around, looking for the source of the tapping. At his window was a large barn owl was rapping at his window, looking quiet exhausted. Harry stumbled toward the window, unlatched it, and threw it open. The owl swooped in, landed on his desk, and held out its leg so Harry could remove the parchment tied to it. After being relieved of its burden it, it swooped back out of the open window.

Harry stood looking a bit dazed, still more asleep than awake. He considered flopping back in bed and reading the letter later, but curiosity got the better of him. Sitting down he tried to ignore the dried ink on his desk top, and unrolled the parchment. Immediately he recognized the looping print to belong to none other than the Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. For a second Harry smiled, Dumbledore had always been very kind and extremely fair to Harry, he always believes Harry, even if the situations he was found in where less than positive. But then it hit him _"Why would Dumbledore be writing to me? I've hardly been away from Hogwarts for a week.." _ he thought. Taking a deep breath, preparing for bad news, he began to read.

Dear Harry,

I have written to inform you that I, myself, will be coming to collect you from Number 4 Privet Dr on Monday, July the 17th. Please have your trunk pack and ready, as you will not be returning to your Aunt and Uncle until next summers break. I will be escorting you to The Burrow, and of course I believe we will be making a stop along the way, there are some things I would like to discuss.

I think, Harry, that you are going to really enjoy this coming school year, there are a few surprises in store for you, one of which we we'll discuss when I come and get you. I would ask you to inform your Aunt and Uncle of my arrival, and also, not to do anything you would later regret in regards to them. Enjoy your summer.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry couldn't help but smile, nothing got past Dumbledore, he must have somehow known about his outburst early with Vernon. And he would be leaving in a matter of weeks, not the two months of torture he had been anticipating. Perhaps seeing Ron, and surely Hermione would be there too, would cheer him up. He always had a great time at the Wesley's, he felt at home in their family. He knew Mrs. Wesley looked at him as another son, and he saw her almost like a mother.

With warm thoughts of the Wesleys, Harry crawled back into bed and fell asleep. He was very glad he had not put off reading the letter.

* * *

Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape sat in his dim study pouring over a book of rather complex potions he was considering for his sixth year NEWT students. There was a rather urgent rap on his front door. He sighed, genitally marking his page. He stood and turned, and saw the short, grubby man that had been forced into his company emerging from behind a door.

"Stay, Wormtail, I don't know who it may be." Snape said with a scowl on his face. As Wormtail reentered his room, Snape walked to the front door, and opened it slowly. He had not been expecting anyone, but seeing the people at the door, he was even more surprised. What exactly was Narcissa Malfoy doing here? And why would she bring her sister along "_Uh.. I loath Bellatrix..." _ he thought. Taking in the fact that Narcissa looked frazzled, and her eyes where full of fear, he decided being kind would probably be best, even though the look on Bellatrix's face made his hand twitch toward his wand.

"Hello Narcissa, Bellatrix." Snape said in his drawling voice "To what do I own this vist?".

"Severus, please, I need to speak with you. May we come in?" Narcissa asked, pleading in her voice.

"Cissy, no, you mustn't! Come along!" Bellatrix growled behind her sister, attempting to turn her.

Snape ignored Bellatrixs remark, only responding to Narcissa, hoping her sister would catch the drift "Yes, _you_ may." He then stepped away from the door so she could enter. Narcissa went gladly by, and as Snape began to shut the door, Bellatrix shoved through as well. He sighed as he shut the door, Snape escorted the women to his sitting room. He could only assume what Narcissa was here about, given what he has over heard the Dark Lord saying a few days pervious. As they entered the sitting room he gestured to the couch, indicating the woman should sit. Narcissa did immediately, not looking quiet strong enough to stand for very long at all. Bellatrix however rudely ignored his gesture and began wandering along the bookshelf at the back of the room. _"Well she's always been very nosey"_ thought Snape.

"Shall I get us some wine, ladies?" Asked Snape, attempting to play a good host, even if he despised a complete half of his company.

"Y-yes, that would be lovely..." Said Narcissa, looking anxiously at her hands.

Snape walked to the door Wormtail had disappeared behind perviously, paused, and rapped once, loudly with force against the door. A light thump could be heard from someone quickly jumping back. _"Bellatrix is a little better than Wormtail I suppose... He listens to EVERYTHING." _ thought Snape with a smug smile, knowing he had just scared Wormtail. "Wormtail!" He called out.

Wormtail opened the door and stepped out. "Y-yes Severus?"

"Go and get a bottle of wine from my cellar, and three glasses." Snape said in a rather bored tone

"Severus, I am not your salve, the Dark Lord merely asked me to-" Wormtail began.

"Are you not staying in my house at my inconvenience?" Snap said, pausing slightly, but not enough for Wormtail to answer "Wine, then, Wormtail, and once you bring it, make yourself scarce, No hanging around in the shadows listening like the rat you are."

Wormtail left the room looking affronted. Not much time passed before he had returned, Snape and his guest has remained silent, aside from Bellatrix mumbling to herself. Wormtail handed Snape the three glasses and the bottle of wine with out a word, and turned on his heal to return to his room, shutting the door with a soft bang. Snape served his guests and sat in a chair next to where Narcissa was sitting. She took a sip of her wine, and then sat it on the low coffee table before them.

"Severus, The Dark Lord wants Draco to.. He wants Draco to do it. Why would intrust his most important task to my 16 year old son? Why have Draco do it when you are much more able?" Narcissa finally said, her voice pained, hardly holding back tears.

"He is far from pleased with Lucius at the moment, I assume it is a form of punishment for him." Snape said in a quiet voice that was almost cold. _"It is quiet like him to take those who mean most to his followers"_ Snape thought knowingly.

"It isn't right! He's my baby! My only son! My only _child_! He can't do it, he's too young, and the Dark Lord knows it!" cried out Narcissa, finally subsuming to tears.

Snape sighed, he had seen this coming from the moment he heard he Dark Lord mention Draco's name. Not that he had ever been particularly close to Narcissa, but he knew she could come to him. He was about to speak when she went on.

"But Severus, you're the best for the job, he trusts you! He and you are very powerful! Please, convince him to let you, I know you can, he trust your input!" She had moved forward, grabbing Snapes hand in the middle of her plea.

"Narcissa, he will not be pleased that I have been told, of course I'm sure he plans to tell me seeing as I will be close to the.. situation. But I can't just go against him, he will question me" Snape said matter-o-factly.

"I _told_ you Cissy. He is not to be trusted! The Dark Lord cannot see, but I can, he is not loyal to us! He is loyal to _him!"_ Bellatrix bellowed.

Grimacing at Bellatrixs words, Snape smoothed his face and responded "We mustn't stick our nose in other business, Bellatrix, its rude." he said as if scolding a child.

"Why you Bloody dirty Git!" yelled Bellatrix, drawing her crooked wand.

Narcissa stood so quickly anyone watching would have been shocked, holding her sister back she yelled "Enough, Bella! I trust Severus! If you care any for myself or my family you will SHUT UP!"

Bellatrix's heavily lidded eyes widened. "If it where MY son I would be PROUD the Dark Lord chose him! I wouldn't go behind his back! I alone are faithful!"

"Be quiet Bella." Snape said calmly, back in his chair, as he watched the sisters.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME AS IF I WHERE A CHILD SEVERUS!" Bellatrix yelled. Narcissa did not even acknowledging her sisters yell, in a low pleading voice to Snape, bending over his chair "Please Severus, at least help him, please, he can't do this on his own, and the Dark Lord will kill him if he fails! Please!"

"I will help Narcissa... I will try" Snape said quietly.

Bellatrix, irritated at being cut out yet again, interrupted the quiet tone of the room by loudly saying "Well, if he really means it, he'll make the Unbreakable Vow. He can't be trusted otherwise" A small smile spread across her face.

"_Unbreakable Vow... Oh... 'at all costs' he said... I suppose"_ thought Snape. Narcissa looked from her sister to Snape, then spoke in a small broken voice "Will you, Severus? He's my only son... "

After a pause Snape spoke in a resolute voice "Yes. I will. Bella, come, you will make the bond."

In silence Bellatrix crossed to the space behind but directly in between them. Snape grasped Narcissa's hands and looked her in the eye, nodding to Bellatrix. Out of her wand came a serpent of fire, winding its way around the joined hands of Snap and Narcissa. Bellatrix spoke "Do you, Severus Snape vow to assisting Draco Malfoy in the task the Dark Lord has set him?"

"I do" spoke Snape. The serpent tightened its hold. Belatrix spoke again "And do you vow, if Draco fails in this task, to complete it yourself?"

After a pause Snape said "I do" yet again. The serpent tightening again. Bellatrix spoke a third time "And will you protect Draco's life with your own?"

_"Bloody old man... " _ thought Snape, but he answered "Yes, I do." And with this the serpent gave a final squeeze and then vanished, leaving faint raised marks on Severus. "It is done" said Bellatrix with a mischievous satisfied smile.

Narcissa broke down into tears again, but this time it was relief, the exhaustion was visible through out her thin form.

"Bellatrix, I think you should take your sister home. She needs rest, and I now have a lot more to prepare for in the coming school year." Snape said. Bellatrix helped her sister rise from the couch, and escorted her, followed by Snape, to the door. Before leaving Narcissa thanked him once more, and then they where gone with a crack.

Snape groaned, turning, and reentering his house. He returned to the sitting room, and finished his glass of wine _"I'm really in a fix now.. "_ he thought. He then sat down at the desk he had been reading at earlier, grabbed a quill, ink and some parchment, and began to write a letter about what had just happened. He knew he should probably tell this story in person, but the chances of _his_ mail being intercepted where slim, and he was just so tired. After sending the letter off with his dark, large owl, he retired for the evening.

* * *

"What in Merlins name possessed me to do that? THAT?" thought Hermione Granger as she sat in the window seat of her bedroom, starring out the window chewing on he bottom lip. "Ohh!" she huffed, throwing her arms down in frustration. She went over her memory of earlier that night for probably the seventh time.

Opening the make up drawer of her vanity, full of things she had been given but never have the urge to use she starred at the bottles, tubes, shimmering containers and bring lipsticks. "Oh..." she had groaned to herself and looked back in the mirror. True, she was pretty, but she could not see that herself. Her eyes were large, warm, the color or rich hazelnut, tinged in thick lashes. Her skin peachy, and freckles lightly dusted across her nose. Her lips perfectly arched and full. Her cheekbones defined as well as her jaw. All she saw was what she had been called her entire life- plain.

"What goes first?" she mumbled, withdrawing a eyeshadow pallet and an eye pencil. Opening the pallet she was discouraged- so many bright colors! She opted for a light brown with a shimmer, her mom wore something similar, gingerly she swiped some onto the brush and applied it to her left eyelid, she looked up "Not bad" she mumbled repeating this step. "I guess this goes next" she commented pulling out the coffee colored eye pencil. Lightly she began to trace the bottom of her eye. She managed well, only stabbing her eye a few times. "Mascara" she mumbled, pulling out the lash wand. Opening her eye strangely wide she swiped the brush over her lashes, causing her to blink roughly. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, but there was no smudge, she relaxed.

Last she pulled three tubes from the drawer, one a shimmering bright pink, one a deep succulent red, and one a pleasant nude. Immediately she tossed the pink. And then the internal struggle began. "_You want him to notice you.._" She thought, but still she picked up the nude tube. "No." she said out loud, dropping it, and hastily running the red over her lips.

Not chancing a look in the mirror she stood and walked to the closet full of muggle clothes she rarely got a chance to wear, and withdrew from the back a red dress her mother had once bought her. Hermione found it flashy, but she untied her bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor, and slid the dress on over her head, and zipped the back up with great difficulty, her hair getting in the way. A quick glance in the mirror was all she could handle, stepping into the the view of the full length mirror she took in her long peachy legs, her pleasantly curved body, clad in clinging red material, and then her long neck, and her newly done up face. True, the make up drew attention to her eyes and lips, and brought a new beauty to her, but it wasn't Hermione as herself. Still, before she could change her mind she positioned the camera, set the timer to 20 seconds and posed in front of it, blowing a kiss, and fluttering her eyelashes in as close to a seductive manor as she could manage.

As the Polaroid came out of the camera a minute later, she waved her wand over the miniature kiss blowing Hermione in it. Little hearts now issued from around her face every time she blew a kiss. She simply wrote "Ron" with a heart on the back in red ink, slipped it into an envelope, and sent it by owl before she could change her mind.

She had had a dream which prompted her to take action on her feelings toward Ron, to somehow draw attention to herself, so he would notice her. She blushed deep crimson as the dream flashed back to her. But now what was she to do? Simply wait?

An idea struck her to write a friend to consult them on what to do, and have it sent in the morning, but then, realizing Ron and Harry where her only close friends, she sat back and silently cursed herself for not being buddy-buddy with any of the girls in Gryffindor tower. It would be mortifying to write Harry about this, a crush? he was like her brother. With a gasp she realized Ron would probably tell Harry. Blushing so deeply she could feel the heat coming off of her face, he finally clicked off her light and got into bed to sleep.

* * *

Ron Wesley was sprawled out across his bed, face down, snoring loudly, and twitching slightly. An irritated looking owl landed on the window seal outside of his room, the sun rising behind it. It tapped its beak loudly against the glass window pane, continuing for several minutes before Ron finally stirred.

"What tha' bloody hell..." groaned Ron as he came to. Location the source of the taping he opened his window and untied the letter from the owls leg quickly, wanting to get it out of his room before his little owl Pig got excited. Flopping back down onto the bed he ripped open the envelope. Right away he saw "To Ron" in Hermiones handwriting with a heart next to his name. "Whats this all about?" he mumbled, blushing. He flipped over what he thought was parchment to see an extremely sexy woman in a clinging red dress. His mouth fell open, eventually he got past the body to see familiar brown eyes and arched lips colored red giving him a saucy smile from the photograph. "_its Hermione!"_ he thought, finally making the connection. "BLOODY HELL!" he yelled.

Outside of his tiny room Mrs. Wesley was passing and paused "Everything okay Ron dear?" she called from outside the door?

Ron's heart stopped, his mom! "Yeah, just fine I - uh - stepped on a quill.." he said in a gruff voice.

"Oh... Why are you up so early dear?" Mrs. Wesley asked in a concerned voice.

"Dunno... Pig woke me up" Ron said, grasping for a reason, true an owl had waken him up, but it hadn't been pig who woke him up.

"Alright, I'll have breakfast ready in 15 minutes." Mrs. Wesley said before bustling down the stairs. Ron let out a deep breath and looked down at the photographed Hermione, she was now looking down a bit awkwardly, but still holding the pose. "Bloody hell" Ron whispered to himself, not able to take his eyes from the photo. He'd always been attracted to Hermione, but he never notice how down right sexy she had become, nor how much he truly longed to kiss those lips currently blowing kisses at him from inside the photograph.

He sighed, prying his eyes from the photo, he walked to his desk and wrote "Dear Hermione" on a piece of parchment then he sighed again, what to say! Abandoning this, he grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment and wrote "Harry," at the top, then paused again. "_God, she'd kill me, wouldn't she? Oh well.. Harry won't tell..."_ he thought, and then finished his letter.

Harry,

Hermione sent me, well, a picture, of her... and Blimey Harry, she's blowing me a kiss! In this red dress, all done up. There is no note, just my name on the back of the photo and a heart. How in Merlins name do I respond to this! Help, please!

Ron

He then rolled it up, secured it, woke Pig up roughly and told him "Get this to Harry _soon_, wait for his response and bring it back straight away!" Pig chirped and flew out the still open window.

Ron was just about to walk back over and look at the photo again, but his mothers voice drifted up calling "Breakfast!". He took a deep breath and left his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black sat in the Black family manor with his house elf Kreacher. As of late Sirius had become quite fond of him. How could he not when the little elf had saved his life not even a month previous.

"Would master like Kreacher to prepare some supper? Perhaps Steak and Kidney pie?" Kreacher asked in a cheery hopeful manor.

"That would be lovely Kreacher, make enough for the both of us, and a guest if you don't mind, we're having company over tonight." Sirius answered, remembering his company would be arriving soon.

"I shall master, and perhaps a nice apple tart for desert?" Kreacher added, his mouth watering slightly. He had put on a small, yet significant about of weight since saving Sirius, his master now allowed him to share meals with him at the kitchen table, something Kreacher had never imagined doing before. Other improvements included a soft, very clean, small white sheet he wore slung around himself like a toga, and new blankets and a pillow for his cubby. Sirius has offered him a small room, but Kreacher had spent most of his life sleeping in his cubby, and found it homey.

"Sounds great" Sirius said with a grunt as he stood, and began to follow Kreacher to the kitchen. "I'll help cut apples while I await Dumblerdore's arrival."'

"Master Sirius doesn't have to help. Kreacher can manage." Kreacher voiced, concerned his apple slices might not of been to Sirius's liking.

"No, I want to Kreacher, I find it nice to work with you." Sirius reassured him, with a smile. And then he sat at the table with a knife and several large green apples. He peeled and sliced them in silence, watching as Kreacher bustled about the kitchen, waving this or that here and there with snaps of his fingers. He smiled to himself and chuckled, Kreacher really looked happy. It was hard for him to believe he has once hated this funny little elf, but then again things had been different. He thought back to the shock he had felt when the elf had saved him, one moment he had been dueling with his deranged cousin Bellatrix, just barely dodging the stream of green light she sent at him, when he tripped and had begun to fall backward toward the vail. He had felt death looming as he got closer to falling into its surface, he could hear the whispers of the dead, and even of death himself. Just he should have passed through it and been banished to the world of the dead forever, he felt a small hand almost yank him from reality, and with the familiar tug behind the naval of apparition, he found himself sprawled out on the very table he now sat at. And with him came a bawling Kreature crying out "Kreacher has failed! Kreacher has not done his duty to the family of Black!". In a confused half gasp Sirius has said "Kreacher! What are you carrying on about!... how am I.. _not_ dead?... I felt it coming..." The little elf had flung his skinny arms around Sirius's neck and called out "Kreacher did not fail his mistress! Master Sirius lives! He lives!" Sirius had later learned his mother ordered Kreacher to make sure if either of her sons returned, that he would keep them safe. He had found this difficult to believe, but couldn't think of any other reason Kreacher would have saved him, at that time at least, so he believed it. At this moment there was one loud knock on the door, this interrupted Sirius's train of thought, but he smiled anyways, looking foreword to dinner conversation, it, he hoped, would be good news. He stood from his seat, and told Kreacher he'd get the door, and Kreacher could whip up the Apple tart and get it in the oven.

Sirius opened the door and smiled into the kindly bearded face, and crinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore who greeted him "Ahhh, Sirius, so pleasant to see you, even still, after your close brush with death. May I ask, what that lovely smell is?"

"Kreacher has prepared Steak and Kidney pie for us, and an apple tart for desert. We've made you a portion, I assumed you'd like to eat after being on business all day" Sirius told him as he escorted him to the dinner table that Kreacher had set hastily for two. He motioned for Dumbledore to sit and turned to his elf. "Kreature, don't be silly now, you're joining us, I'm sure Albus will find your company pleasant just as I do" The elf smiled and with a snap of his thin fingers a third plate appeared on the table.

"So, how'd it all go?" Sirius said, leaning in across the table as he spoke, extremely interested with what Dumbledore had to say, as anyone would be if the news had to do with their well being. Kreacher had just served out three portions of pie, and sat down himself next to Sirius.

"Well, all in all, it went quite as I had expected, although we have some more ground work to do" Dumbledore said, and the shuffled a steaming bite of pie into his mouth and chewed happily, giving a nod to Kreacher and smiling at him.

"Please, tell me all about the conversation! I've waited so long for this, I want to know every detail! If you don't mind that is, sir" Sirius spoke with so much enthusiasm Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course Sirius, I understand. Before my arrival the Minster had no inkling of why I was coming, only that I was coming to discuss an important matter. When I arrived and announced the matter was Sirius Black, he about toppled over backwards, it was quite funny in any case. I proceeded to tell him I had proof you where innocent, at this he practically gaped at me, and reminded me that you had been convicted, and he throughly thought you guilty. I told him he could see for himself that you did not murder Peter Pettigrew, and that Peter himself was loyal to Voldemort, so you, of course, would have had no motivation in killing those muggles." Dumbledore paused to take a sip of the small glass of brandy Kreature had brought him, and to take a few more bites of his pie before continuing. Sirius was sitting on the edge of his seat, hanging on every word. "And then I showed him the memory Severus provided, of course I didn't say specifically who's memory it was, of Pettigrew talking with Voldemort recently. He could not dispute visual proof and said he would love to speak to you personally, assuming I knew where you were and that a trial will have to be had. He also mentioned, off handily that he'd like to keep it out of the news for a bit, what will all the news of Death Eater attacks recently. I went ahead and spoke for you and told him that would be fine. Keep in mind it staying away from the news is better for our purposes, at least for now. He then mentioned that when he sees you, he'll be happy to set up some form of reprimation for your false imprisonment. And with that I told him I would send him an owl with when we could all meet, and went about my way" Dumbledore finished with a smile, having paused through out to take bites of his pie, he was now done with his portion and looking satisfied.

Sirius also looked quite satisfied, he would finally be a free man, after nearly 16 long years, most of that spent in prison, he would be free! "The sooner the better for the meeting. I can not wait to be able to go about my business, and not be cooped up anymore! Ah! Harry will be so excited!" Sirius said, feeling more alive than he had in since Harry knew of his innocents.

"Now Sirius, he mustn't know, not yet, things are still far too complicated, but in a few months he will and everything will be peachy! Ah! Speaking of peaches, Kreature, may I have a slice of that heavenly smelling apple tart you have prepared? " Dumbledore asked as he placed a hand on his stomach, and smiled at the small elf.

At being complimented and spoken to so kindly by such a wonderful wizard, Kreature's heart swelled with pride and he said "Of course sir! Kreacher will fetch you and Master Sirius desert, and thank you sir!" He then scurried off to serve up the desert.

Sirius has drooped slightly at the though of having to wait to share not only the fact that he was alive, but also free, with Harry. But the relatively short amount of time he had to wait perked him up again. He could live a life! A real life, and things had never been better, or not since James and Lilly passed at least. "How soon should we meet then, I'd like to get this done. I'd like to be free, even if I still have to stay here for awhile, just knowing I'm really free will help." He said in an earnest voice.

"We'll meet soon, I was thinking perhaps this coming Thursday. I've always liked Thursdays myself, good feeling and all" Dumbledore said before diving into his tart.

"Its settled then, only four days to wait, wow." Sirius smiled, and looked over at Kreature who was beaming at him as well. Sirius had told Kreacher when he was free, Kreature could come with him where ever he went if he'd like, and that Kreature could relax some, this seemed to have made the elf even more cheerful at the prospect of his masters freedom.

* * *

After returning to his small, untidy room from breakfast, which had left Harry still hungry, he noticed a small owl sitting outside of his window. He immediately recognized it as Pigwidgeon, Ron's small fluff ball of an owl. "_Ah, he must be writing about my stay"_ Harry thought as he crossed to the window and let Pig in. After removing the parchment he sat at his desk to read it, and Pig swooped down onto the desk as well. "_He must want a quick reply"_ Harry thought, and then he opened the letter. It was short, and looked even more like scribbles than Ron's normal hand writing. Why was he in such a hurry? Harry quickly read over it. And again. And a third time.

"WHAT?" he finally exclaimed, before reading the note again. Hermione did _what?_ Woh! Harry finally laughed out loud, and sat down the letter. Pig tilted his head and chirped at Harry. "Wha-hahaha-what do you-hahaha- waant?" Harry managed to choke out, catching the owls gaze. After he sobered from what was the largest amount of laughing he had had in quite some time, he grabbed his quil, ink, and parchment to reply. He had to think it over awhile, but finally managed to write something.

Ron,

Woh! Where did that come from! You two are always in a row and she's sending you stuff with hearts and kisses? But as for what to say.. You fancy her, right? I mean, I know you've never said... and she irritates you sometimes, but you do fancy her. So just write something nice, I guess. Because she must fancy you. Oh! and add a heart. Like she did, you know. And maybe not talk about the picture so much. I mean by all means mention it, but don't just talk about that.

Yeah...

Well on another note, I'm coming to your place soon- July 17th, that was Dumbledore said at least. I guess you all probably know. Can't wait to see you, its bloody dull here, and I nearly cursed my Uncle Vernon the other day.

Harry.

Harry chuckled once again as he secured his letter to Pig's tiny leg, as he hopped around, and sent him off. "_Wow... Hermione.." _ he thought. And as he laid back on his bed with some of his summer homework, he thought "_I wonder what Ginny is doing..."_

* * *

Snape sat waiting in a chair before the head masters desk. He had received an owl to come and meet with Dumbledore, and had flooed over. He couldn't remember a time Dumbledore had kept him waiting, but it didn't bother him much. Just as he had been thinking this Dumbledore entered his study.

"Ah, good, Severus, you're here!" Spoke Dumbledore as he closed the gap between the two of them, and taking Snapes hand into his. "There are a few things we need to discuss, but before we begin, I believe you have a question for me." he said, with a smile, as he seated himself behind his desk, and leaned forward.

Snape, even after being a student with Dumbledore as head master, and working under him for many years, still had never become quite use to the way Dumbledore seemed to be able to read ones mind with one glance of his sharp blue eyes. "Uh, yes Head Master, I had hoped you summoned me with news of your meeting with the Minister." Snape said, not feeling the need to actually ask how it all went, no doubt Dumbledore would tell him.

"Marvelous, he cannot dispute Sirius's innocents, we have a court date set up in just a matter of days, and he wants to keep it out of the news for at least a little while. And rest assured Severus, he had no idea who's memory it was. Lucky you saw this from behind that door, or I would have had to answer why one of my professors was in the room." Dumbledore recounted, and then popped a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk into his whiskery mouth.

Snapes face had pinched uncomfortably at the mention of Sirius's name. He could no believe he had agreed to help prove his innocents. That arrogant show off had caused many problems in his life, and he wasn't keen on forgetting them. "Head master, I... wondered, you said that it was absolutely _necessary_ to prove Black's innocents? There was no way to avoid- well to accomplish your goals with out him?" he said in an uneven voice.

"Ah, Severus, still that grudge, even now? Well yes, it was quite important, to Harry as well."

"Head master, some things are not forgotten as easily as one would think.. With out apology I cannot forgive Black, and I doubt he'll ever give me one. I will tolerate myself being the cause of his freedom if it has a greater cause, but that is all" Snape said in a stone cold voice, looking slightly to the left of Dumbledore at the shelf behind him, unwilling to make eye contact.

"Very well, Severus. As we are somewhat on the subject of Harry, I will go ahead and address my next topic of discussion. I am aware that you only accept students who have made an outstanding on their O.W.L.'s but, I would like you to accept Harry in as well. You'll understand, he had quite a difficult time last year with Voldemort rising. He made an Exceeds Expectations, and only a few points from reaching an O. If he fails to have outstanding work in your class you may kick him out, but he has an aspiration to become an Aurora and he'll need N.E.W.T potions."

During Dumbledores pitch, Snapes insides had boiled slightly. "But head master, I've had the boy for five year, for five years I've had to listen to the voice of James and watch all his arrogant ways from this boy! For five years I've had to stair into the ey-"

"Severus, if you find yourself incapable of teaching a student, no matter who his parents are, or rather where, then I will have to find a replacement. I will not tolerate this. I do not wish to replace you, my dear friend, you are the best potions teacher Hogwarts has seen in many years, and a good man, but I must think of my students..." Dumbledore had started with a slightly raised voice, but ended in something near a whisper.

Snape glanced out the window, collecting his emotions, stowing them away. He clasp and unclasp his hands in his lap for a minute or so, and after inhaling deeply, he turned to look Dumbledore in the eye "I will not allow a _child_ to dislodge me from what is the closest to a home I have ever had. So I will do as you ask, only I wonder... the Defense Against the Dark Arts post is still open, is it not?.."

"I'm sorry Severus, but I have plans for that position. " Dumbledore said kindly, the moment it had taken Snape to collect himself had touched Dumbledore, as had him calling Hogwarts home. He wished he could do more for this unhappy, yet brave man.

"Ah, well that is truly too bad, I believe I could make a wonderful Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, having had first hand experience with them... On another note, Head Master, as I assume you do not want me to lose the trust of the Dark Lord, I assume I will need to be out periodically through out the year, and the students no doubt will need someone who is trained well in potions to fill in for me while I'm away." Snape said in his usual cold drawling voice.

"Yes, Severus, I will take that into account and find someone... perhaps Hoarse Slughorn... " Dumbledore trailed off.

"...Yes.. Well, I'd better be on my way, if there is nothing more." Snape said, once again glancing out the window.

"There are two more matters to discuss Severus, and then I will allow you to go and enjoy the rest of your vacation. The first is in regards to the letter you sent me. The second matter related to... well we will get there."

"Ah, I had nearly forgotten. I assume you would like me to keep an eye on Draco then?" Snape said, glancing into Dumbledores eyes, and then down, as he considered the full extent of the unbreakable vow he had made.

"Yes, that will do. And we mustn't let the boy do what has been ordered of him. I am afraid I will have to ask far too much of you this year Severus. What we wont all Draco to do, you must..." Dumbledore starred at the top of Snapes head as he was looking down.

" I understand, Head master. I would like to discuss that further, some other time though, perhaps, I am rather tired.. The second matter you would like to discuss?" Snape glanced up at this last sentence, hoping to leave as soon as he could, his mind was wondering back to the past.

Taking in the look behind Severus's dark eyes, Dumbledore softened. With a yawn, he spoke, with a small smile on his lips "Ah, that, well it can wait. I'm tired myself, I have been on business a lot recently and could use a good rest. I'll contact you soon I'm sure, and we can work through some start of term things, and discuss this last matter then."

Snape looked directly at Dumbledore and gave him a relieved look. "Yes, that will work nicely. I'll be on my way then, Head master" with that, Snape stood and walked to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fire, and left in a flash of green flames. He had had too much, for one day.

* * *

Harry's letter had arrived at the Wesley around noon. Ron had read it, and sighed, it helped very little, and he couldn't think about Harry visiting at the moment, he needed to write something to Hermione before she thought he didn't like her. Did he like her? "_of course I like her!"_ he thought to himself "_how can I not? She's perfect! But why would she like me?"_ he pondered. He decided to just write something. Get it over and done with, send it, and it would be over with.

With this he picked up the parchment he had written Hermione's name on earlier, and began to scribble out a message, pausing here or there to read over what he had written, or to think of what to say next. He ended up with this

Hermione,

Your, erm, message came as a bit of a shock. But I can't pull my eyes away from that saucy look on your beautiful face, it more of less took my breath away. You know I've always fancied you, and I.. I didn't know you felt the same. I'm sorry if this is short, but I'm bloody well unsure what to write, definitely never thought I'd say this stuff in a letter. Figured it'd be in person. But blimey, hadda' say it now didn't I? Not like I could act all cool and nonchalant after you made the move... Glad you did though, if I tell the truth, doubt I'da ever gotten the courage up to tell you on my own.

On a different note, Harry's coming down on the 17th, you should come around that time too.

-Ron

He added a heart at the end, and quickly tied it to Pigs leg and before he could change his mind, sent him on his way. "_Blimey"_ he thought. He stood, and walked in a circle. He then took a deep breath and said out loud "You sent it, you told her, its over. Just relax, not much to do now." And with this, he exhaled, and vacated his room, in the hopes that someone would want to play a game of Quidditch.

* * *

At a quarter to four an exhausted looking Pigwidgeon arrived at Hermiones bedroom window. She had been sitting at her desk, her fingers knotted in her hair, tapping her foot rapidly, trying so hard to focus on the book in front of her. That had been her entire day, books lay open on her bed, the floor, and at her desk. She hadn't been able to focus on any of them for long. She had even taken a jog. What was taking him so long!

As soon as she heard the tap of a beak against her window, she had shot up from her desk, nearly knocking the chair over, and sprinted to the window. Pig barely got inside before she hastily snatched the letter from his leg. He gave an irritated chirp, at this she paused and apologized to the owl, and gave him a few treats.

After Pig was satisfied she plopped down on her bed to read the letter. She opened it and then paused. "_what if I don't like what it says"_ she thought, but the suspense was killing her. She pulled it up to her face and read. Crookshanks had hopped up on the bed, and sat purring as he watched her. When she pulled the letter away from her face, after reading it through maybe six times, she had a large, goofy grin on her face. Crookshanks tilted his head and meowed at her. She grabbed him suddenly and held his face up to hers "Oh! Crookshanks! He said my face was beautiful! Me! Beautiful! and he said he fancied me! Look he drew a heart! and he wants me to come visit! Not that I don't normally, but oh, can you believe it!" Crookshanks gave a disdainful meow at being held up by his armpits, so close to Hermiones face, but she pulled him into a crushing hug anyways. After she relaxed her arms he ran off to his bed on the other side of the room. She laughed.

"_He didn't think it was weird. He likes me.. " _ she thought to herself over and over. She had been cursing herself for almost 24 hours for no reason. With a renewed since of joy she stood up and stretched. Thinking she should probably tidy up her room. But then a thought struck her to write Harry and see how he was. Pig could drop it by on his way back to Ron tomorrow. She sat down at her desk to write him, smiling and humming to herself. What a wonderful day.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was filtering through the curtains of the room Sirius Black had slept in as a teen. Even now he couldn't believe he had been waking up in this room again for over a year. He lay in bed starring at the pattern the filtered light made on the dark wood floorboards. He hadn't been able to actually sleep much that night, he'd tossed back in forth in the familiar bed, starring at the walls and sighing. He couldn't decide why he was so nervous. He knew he was going to be found innocent, the trial was simply a show, it had to be had, but it wasn't necessary. Maybe he was worried about how much the proceedings would bring back unpleasant memories, the years of rotting in Azkaban, years knowing the man who killed his best friends, his family, was walking free, or that he could have saved them, if he had of insisted on being Secret Keeper. The prospect of all of this caused Sirius to simply groan and roll over rather than stand and get up. With his head under a pillow he mumbled "I should get up. Its a good day... _"_ Yet he laid there still. Eventually, hearing the strike of the grandfather clock in the hall he rolled onto his back. After a moment he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and sat up. He glanced around, his eyes pausing over the photos hanging on the walls of his teenaged self with James, and Remus, even Lily in a few. With this, he squared his shoulders and let his bare feet touch the ground, and stood. With a long stretch, he made his way from his room, and down the stairs to the kitchen where Kreacher was humming and making breakfast. Sirius paused, leaning against the door jam to watch him. He wished he could feel as carefree as Kreacher seemed to at this moment. With a sigh he stepped into the room, and walked over to sit at the table. " 'Morning, Kreacher.." He said quietly.

"Ah! Master Sirius is up. Good, Kreacher worried Master would over sleep. Kreacher made Masters favorite, cinnamon toast and bacon." With that Kreacher laid a platter stacked with cinnamon toast, and a plate with a large amount of bacon on it.

The aroma of breakfast raised his spirits some what, enough to make him smile. "Thank you Kreacher. I actually didn't sleep, I wonder if you could make some coffee? I could use some." Sirius took several pieces of toast, and some bacon strips and began to tuck in.

"Yes Master" Kreacher said, and with a snap of his fingers a steaming cup of coffee appeared before Sirius. He then took a piece of toast himself, and sat.

"Kreacher," Sirius said through a mouthful of toast "when did Dumbledore say he'd be arriving?"

"Ah.. Well I believe he said right about-" Kreacher began and then there was a knock at the door. A single, loud thump. After clearing his throat Kreacher continued "Now."

Sirius looked up at the doorway, and then down at his bed crumpled pajamas, bare feet, and roughly swallowed his mouthful of toast "Could you let him in please Kreacher, I'm, uh.. well I should finish my breakfast"

Kreacher smiled and nodded, a moment later Kreacher reentered with Dumbledore following directly behind him. Sirius had taken another large bite, and glanced up his mouth very full, crumbs in his beard, and waved at Dumbledore. He swallowed again and spoke thickly to his guest "Morning Albus, would you like some cinnamon toast and bacon? Its quite good. "

Dumbledore gave him a crinkle-eyed smile and joined him at the table "Sounds lovely Sirius, we will need to be going in an hour or so of course you know, so we had better eat quickly." He then took a bite of cinnamon toast. "Ah! Kreacher, you have out done yourself." he said with a broad smile.

The two mostly ate in silence after that. Kreacher munched on some toast as he cleaned, humming between bites. Eventually Sirius stood and announced he was going to go get dressed. After reaching the stairs Sirius paused, sighed, and went back to the kitchen. "Albus.. what exactly should I wear? Something short of dress robes?.." Sirius asked, fidgeting.

"Haha, Sirius, just dress as you normally would, for say work. Don't worry." Dumbledore continued to chuckle at the worry etched on every inch of Sirius's face. Sirius then left and hurried up the stairs.

Thirty minutes later a dressed Sirius and a well fed Dumbledore stood in the sitting room of the Black manor, ready to leave for the Ministry of Magic. Kreacher said he'd make some lunch and have it ready for the three of them by the time Dumbledore and Sirius got back from the hearing. Sirius stepped into the fireplace and threw down a fistful of floo powder and called out "Ministry of Magic" and with a flash of green vanished from the mouth of the fire pit, and felt the sickeningly quick passage through the floo network, like being squeezed through a pipe meant for much smaller items. He then found himself, with a gasp of fresh air, in a fire place in the entry way of the Ministry of Magic. A moment later Dumbledore too came out of the fire place, looking much more dignified than most of those around him emerging from their perspective fireplaces did.

"When are we meeting him again?" Sirius asked Dumbledore, nervously glancing up at a clock hanging near the pair.

"We have time Sirius, we're hear, we just need to get to the Ministers office, and down to the court room with him. Ah, Kingsley, good day!" Dumbledore called to a passing wizard. Sirius waved, and glanced around nervously, he hadn't been around so many witches and wizards, in the open, for a very long time. He was glad nobody had recognized him, or tried to attack him, he had been sure that there would be some kind of uproar, but perhaps the minister had made his staff aware of the situation, or maybe everyone was simply so busy with damage control that they where not very much aware of their surroundings.

Dumbledore and Sirius made their way to the far end of the atrium to the security desk. The security Wizard asked them to present their wands for registration. "Here is mine, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and my friend here does not have a wand to present you with." Dumbledore handed over his wand after giving his information, the security wizard measured and examined it and quickly handed it back. Dumbledore gave the man a kind smile and began moving toward the elevator, Sirius gave the Security Wizard an awkward smile and rushed after Dumbledore. After a quiet elevator ride, and a short walk Sirius found himself outside of a large door. On this door was a plaque that read "Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour". Dumbledore smiled at Sirius, and gave the door one loud knock.

A muffled "come in" was heard from within the office, Dumbledore pushed the door open and walked in as if he visited ever day, Sirius followed nervously behind, a voice in the back of his mind didn't like this, what if Scrimgeour had just set this up and planned on arresting him again? What if things didn't go well in the court room, even though there was really nothing to debate, but what if he was found guilty again and carted off to Azkaban? Would Dumbledore allow it? Or help him escape? Scrimgeour was looking down at his desk at some paperwork, scribbling out a final line of what ever he was writing during Sirius's silent mental panic, and before he could continue freaking out, Scrimgeour spoke. "Good day Albus" he nodded at Dumbledore, his eyes pinned on Sirius "And hello to you Sirius. Doing well I hope?" he said with an intensely interested stare.

"Ye-" Sirius paused and cleared his throat, "Yes sir. Nice to meet you." He extended a hand, trying to keep it from shaking as he fought to push his previous thoughts from his mind. He wasn't usually they type of man to be scared, or timid in anyway, but the thought of being locked back up in that horrible place again sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes, quite." Scrimgeour said, and then turned to address Dumbledore, this time his golden eyes starring straight into his eyes. "We'd best get down to the court room, afterward we can discuss the other aspects of Sirius's freedom. Lets go."

"We could have met you in the court room Rufus, it might have saved time." Dumbledore said as they exited the room. Sirius awkwardly walking behind them, feeling a bit like a child trailing after parents.

"Ah, but I wanted to enter together Albus, and also to let Sirius know that I am one hundred precent on his side." With this Scrimgeour gave Sirius a smile over his shoulder. The rest of the elevator ride down to the court rooms was silent, the walk down to the correct door Dumbledore and Scrimgeour had a conversation that Sirius couldn't focus on. He was too busy taking in his surroundings, he had begun to feel calm, that was until they reached a large, black set of double doors. As soon as his eyes reached them, he stopped in his tracks. Flashes of his last "trial" ran behind his eyelids. There must have been an evident look of panic on his normally self-assure face, because Dumbledore gently grabbed his shoulder and stepped in front of him. "Sirius, relax, you've waited for this day for many years. Not only for freedom, but to be cleared of the accusation that you are the cause of the murders of your best friends. Nothing bad is going to happen, relax, take a breath, and lets get this over with."

Dumbledores words struck home, and Sirius took a deep breath and smiled. He was not going to start fretting over what could happen again. He'd already spent too much time worrying that day. With that Scrimgeour pushed open both doors, making somewhat of a grand entrance into the nearly empty court room. A small, fragile framed mousey witch sat at a small table to keep record of the proceedings, and a witch and a wizard sat on either side of the seat that was obviously meant for the Minister himself. The wizard was wearing a set of dark bottle-green robes, upon his slightly lined face sat a scruffled beard, his hair was neat and short in comparison. The witch had strikingly long warm chocolate curls that brushed her waist, and large brown eyes that seemed to sparkle even in the dim light, she wore a light chartreuse set of robes. All three of the people in the room stood at the entrance of Sirius, Dumbledore, and the Minister. They all had pleasant looks on their faces, especially the witch with brown eyes, she wore a large smile on her pink lips. The Minister made his way up to his seat, and Sirius sat in the chair in the middle of the room, making sure to smile at each of the people in the room. Dumbledore summoned a chair and sat next to Sirius in a show of support, also because it would have been odd for him to go back and sit in the empty gallery.

"Good morning, good morning!" called Scrimgeour as he took his seat, "Sirius, Albus, this is Hazel Byrne, from the department of magical law enforcement," he gestured to the brown-eyed witch "this is Edgar Moore, a single member of the Wizengamot here to assess with me" nodding toward the wizard in bottle-green robes "And this lovely witch is Eileen Glen, she will be keeping record for us today." a final gesture to the mousey woman sitting at the small table.

Sirius had never heard of any of them, but he smiled and nodded at each introduction, and once Scrimgeour had finished he voiced a greeting himself "Good morning", they all had nodded back at him and he felt a bit more relaxed.

"We all know why we have gathered today, and we are all aware of the charges held against Sirius Black. We will hear testimony of the actual events that took place as well as he knows them from Sirius. We will see proof of his innocents with our own eyes, and also hear testimony from our own Albus Dumbledore, then we will deliberate and give our verdict. Is that clear for everyone?" there was a unanimous nod, and Scrimgeour continued "Good then, well with out further ado, Sirius, please tell us anything and everything you feel is relevant to proving your innocents." Edgar cleared his throat, hoping to voice that this was a rather broad way to allow someone to give testimony, but Scrimgeour ignored him.

"Oh um, well" Sirius wasn't expecting being asked to speak quite so quickly. In fact, he hadn't even considered how to word and put together his account of the events that he had been framed for. He took a moment, a deep breath, and then just started to speak. "James and I had been best friends since our Hogwarts years, and once Lilly and he started dating she had become a close friend as well. Once we knew Voldemort was coming after them, we knew we'd have to set up a Fidelius charm on their home, or at least Professor Dumbledore suggested it, and it sounded like a great plan. It was of course very important for them to be safe, they couldn't just go fight the same way anymore, they had little Harry at home. Anyways, right away James suggested I be Secret Keeper for them, and I of course agreed, I knew no one could ever get that information out of me. But then the thought that Voldemort would know I was Secret Keeper came about, and James feared for my safety as well as his families and so he suggested maybe we could use Wormtail- um Peter Pettigrew, because no one would suspect that, and we had no reason to doubt his allegiance to our side of the war. And so the Fidelius was set up and Pettigrew was Secret Keeper. Not long after that the Potters where... The Potters where murdered," he paused, glancing down, controlling his emotions, and then carried on "Everyone thought I had been made Secret Keeper, the way we wanted it, but now it appeared that I had given them away. I knew who had really given them away and I went looking for Pettigrew, and when I found him, being the coward he was, he killed all the muggles near us, cut off his ring finger, and transformed into his animagus form, a rat, and ran away. We all had mastered the transfiguration to become animagus's in our school years, and none of us where registered so the Ministry had no idea to look for a rat, and no one was listening to me, because I was the horrible wizard who betrayed his friends, killed another friend, and a bunch of muggles.." Sirius stopped talking and looked up. Eileen was still scratching her quill quickly across the parchment, but Hazel, Scrimgeour, and Edgar where starring at him, all of them with a degree of pity and sadness in their eyes.

After a pause Scrimgeour spoke "Well, thank you for that testimony. Now for the visual proof. Albus, if you can please bring the vile up here." He pulled a pensieve from beneath the desk he sat at, placing it on the desk top. Dumbledore rose fluidly and crossed the room with a vile in his hand. "I was able to withdraw this from a Death Eater, it clearly shows Peter Pettigrew, aged, very much alive, and with a metallic hand that replaced his hand with the missing finger. He is speaking with Voldemort." With this Dumbledore uncorked the vile, poured the silvery substance into the pensieve, and stepped back. Scrimgeour, Hazel, and Edgar leaned forward over the pensieve. A few minutes later they sat back up, Dumbledore withdrew the memory from the pensieve with his wand, re-corking the vile, and walked back to his seat. "Good then," Scrimgeour started "Well then Dumbledore, anything you want to add?"

Dumbledore drew a deep breath before he spoke, and looked at Sirius, Sirius smiled, he knew anything Dumbledore said would only make things better. "I was the one to place the Fidelius charm on the Potter home, Pettigrew was indeed the Secret Keeper. That much is true, and undebatable, so is Sirius's innocents if I may say so. I can speak volumes for his character anyways. I was head master when he was a student at Hogwarts, and though I will not say he didn't get into his fair share of mischief, he was a good student and grew into a great man. He fought hard against Voldemort during the war, and since his.. liberation from Azkaban he has done a great many things for The Order of the Phoenix in forming a resistance against Voldemort now. He was among those fighting the Death eaters here, at the ministry itself not too long ago." Dumbledore paused, having made his point, but then decided to add something more "And what he looks forward to the most, in the event that he is found innocent, is being able to freely spend time with his godson, Harry James Potter."

After another semi awkward pause Scrimgeour spoke again. "Well I have come to a decision myself, but I would of course like to hear what my colleagues think. Hazel?"

Hazel Byrne took a long look into Sirius's dark eyes, and then turned back to Scrimgeour to speak. "I find that the evidence gives overwhelming proof of innocents, as well does his demeanor. Mr. Black does not give me the impression of being a murderer, nor someone who would turn on friends." She finished with a smile directed at Sirius. He smiled back brightly, thinking to himself "_I really like that witch, she's rather pleasant"_

"And you Edgar?" Scrimgeour asked the bristly faced man.

"I remember the original trial, Mr. Black", Edgar spoke directly to Sirius, "I was present in the gallery, watching the proceedings. I will agree that it was quite hastened and not fair to you, however previous to today I had never doubted your guilt. Speaking with you in person makes me question your guilt, but does not alone prove your innocents to me. If this memory wasn't made available to us I would not find you innocent, however, since it is and I can see for myself you could not have murdered Pettigrew, I too believe your innocents. How ever, if you ever come into questioning for something else suspicious, I will not blink before sentencing you to Azkaban for life." On this note Sirius looked back at Scrimgeour.

"I too, find Sirius Black undoubtedly innocent. And so, Mr. Black, you are free to go. That will be all." With that Hazel, Eileen, and Edgar stood and left, Sirius shaking each of their hands before they left. Quickly it was only Scrimgeour, Dumbledore and himself again, only now Sirius was at ease.

"I'd suggest we just talk matters over here, Dumbledore, but there is a bit of paperwork to be signed in my office. Lets head up quickly and get this all knocked out before lunch!" Scrimgeour said, and then the three of them made their way to his office.

Scrimgeour sat behind his desk with a huff, Sirius in an overstuffed dark leather chair opposite the Minister, and Dumbledore stood glancing about behind a third chair.

"First of all, Mr. Black, I believe you will be wanting your wand back. I assume you have used others wands here and there as of late, and would like to have your own back in your hands." Scrimgeour said with a smile.

"Yes, I would, but I thought it had been snapped in half upon my imprisonment.." Sirius said with a puzzled expression.

"It actually was not. With the influx of prisoners at that time the ministry just began keeping wands locked up rather than snapping them all, what with a lot of people cutting deals, giving information to get out early and so on. So I actually have your wand right here, and I'll be happy to sign it over." Scrimgeour opened a lower desk drawer and pulled out a long, thin box, and a piece of parchment. He slid the box over the desk to Sirius, who lifted the lid and starred down at his wand. He eyes began to water, he had always been rather fond of his wand, it was exceptionally powerful, and fit him perfectly. He lifted it from the box, and smiled, it felt right to have it back in his hand. "If you could sign here, just indicating that you have received your wand" Scrimgeour said, pushing the piece of parchment toward Sirius, He signed gladly, and continued to look at his wand.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Up next is the discussion of that reparation you and I spoke of I assume.."

"Yes, of course" Scrimgeour said, looking Sirius in the eye. "As a reparation I am prepared to help you get a job in what ever field you'd like."

Sirius glanced at Dumbledore, who gave a tiny nod. "That sounds great, Albus had mentioned something like that to me. I was thinking I'd like to teach. Defense Against the Dark Arts specifically. You see, I was rather good at it in school. I was rather good at all my subjects in school actually, but I have experience in fighting Dark wizards. And so I spoke to Albus about the position at Hogwarts, he said it is free and he'd love to have me."

"I would, I almost insist on having him as a teacher Rufus" Dumbledore said directly after Sirius finished.

"Well... that comes with a great deal more difficulty. The board of governors has a say, and the parents might, well given the circumstances..." Scrimgeour trailed off.

"Rufus, you could override the board, or simply say that you highly recommend Sirius. Its a perfect job, and with the beginning of the school year you can announce the court proceedings today. That will give you a small amount of time to get things under control here, and sending out a letter from the Ministry to the parents of the students will quell any anxiety about Sirius. Also, you promised to help him get a job in the field of his choosing..." Dumbledore reasoned.

"Yes well," Scrimgeour began ".. ah, Albus, you drive a hard bargain. Alright Sirius, or should I say Professor Black, its done. I will speak to the board later, and get it all set up. Now, before you leave, I just need your signature a few more times"

Sirius smiled and simply signed what ever was placed in front of him. He was free, he had his wand, _his_ wand!, and a job, but not only just a job, but the job he wanted. He'd be able to see Harry daily, teach magic, and live in Hogwarts again. Why he had dreaded getting out of bed that morning was beyond him.

* * *

Harry lay on his bed, starring at the ceiling. The midday sun pouring in from the space uncovered by the pillow case he had pinned over it. Parchment and old Daily Profits covered his desk, empty ink bottles he had pulled from his trunk, and quills where mixed among the papers. Socks, books, and various other objects littered his floor. His open trunk was overflowing with dirty clothes he needed to wash. Hedwig's cage needed cleaning, and the sheets had almost fallen off of Harrys bed.

He slowly turned his head to the self-made calendar he had hung on the wall to keep track of the day until Dumbledore would come to get him. He sighed "_four more days" _ he thought. The state his room was in bummed him out, but he didn't care enough to simply get up and clean. The happiness he had felt after learning he would be leaving the Dursleys soon was short lived, soon he began dreaming about Sirius's death, he could see it behind his eyelids every time he blinked. It was different then he felt about his parents absence in his life, he had _known_ Sirius. He had confided in him so often, Sirius had always given him advise, never judged or freaked out. And worse, he had imagined a day he would be able to live with Sirius, or at least near him, something he had never thought he'd have with his parents.

Harry had tried hard for some time to push all these thoughts away, he did not want to feel what he was feeling, or deal with it in anyway, but it was unavoidable. This day he'd been trying to stuff the feelings away again. He knew he'd need to cheer up before he left for Ron's. Although his friend would understand, he'd rather not be in this state when a guest in someones home. He wasn't having much luck.

To be honest, he hadn't had much luck with anything, including controlling his temper around the Dursleys. However he had kept what Dumbledore said in the back of his mind at all times, and had decided that avoiding the Dursleys as much as possible was key to his reentry to Hogwarts. Vernon thought much the same thing, but of course he worded it differently.

One afternoon Harry had come downstairs simply out of need to escape his room for a bit. Dudley had made a crack about him "moaning about that dead convict", and Harry had turned quickly on his heal, reared his arm back and punched Dudley square in the face before he knew what had hit him. Rather than retaliate Dudley screamed for his father, and Vernon had come waddling into the kitchen as fast as his tubby legs could carry him, his large mustache flaring with his quickened intake of breath. Harry turned to face his purple with a look of disinterest that quickly turned to a sense of fear he felt when he was younger when Vernon opened his mouth and let out a mighty yell. Harry hadn't let on that his courage has melted away, keeping his stanch and glaring at Vernon. "Yes?" he said to his walrus of an uncle.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL... HARRY! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I MAY HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU FOR A FEW MONTHS EVERY YEAR BUT THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ATTACK MY SON! YOU ARE GROUNDED! YOUR ROOM OR OUT OF THIS HOUSE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SEEING YOU! OUT!" Vernon sputtered at Harry, spit flying everywhere.

Harry had glared at the large purple faced man and turned on his heel, yet again, then walked calmly and slowly up the stairs to his tiny room, kicking some clothes out of the doorway upon his entrance. It irritated him that he had left his wand in his room rather than taking it with him as he normally did.

In retrospect he now thought it was probably a good thing he hadn't had it with him. Although the Ministry of Magic didn't have him blacklisted anymore, he didn't want to step on any toes, especially not any that could snap his wand in half.

Suddenly Hedwig gave an irritated squawk, and it was enough to penetrate Harry's thoughts. He sat up on his bed, cross legged, his arms behind him supporting his tilted posture.

"What do you want?" He croaked. At the sound of his voice his hand flew to his throat. "_damn... I guess I haven't had any water today.."_ he thought. Momentarily distracted he swung his legs over the bed and made his way to the door, suddenly very thirsty. He listened quickly, not hearing any voices upstairs, he made his way from his room quickly into the bathroom. Immediately he turned the the faucet on and tilted his head under the flow of water and slurped greedily. After drinking his fill, he turned the water off, put a hand on either side of the sink and looked up into the mirror. His hair was even more untidy than it usually was, standing up everywhere, doing weird twists and turns. His eyes where puffy, and slightly bloodshot. The t-shirt he was wearing (that had once been his cousins) was twisted awkwardly around his torso, the neck close to exposing one of his shoulders. "_I should probably take a shower... They wont be up here any time soon... they'll be watching TV"_ he thought to himself. Just then something moved in the mirror, his eyes snapped to the left of his reflected head, and focused. Dudley was standing there, bruised puffy nose and all. "_Great" _ Harry thought. "What?" he said, looking into Dudley's reflected eyes.

"I had something to say to you" he said in a gruff voice, looking to the side.

"Yeah? Whats that? Come to insult more of my family for being better people than you'll ever be? Or for doing something they couldn't control, like dying?" Harry shot back, rage in his eyes, still only looking at the reflected Dudley, not wanting to turn.

"No... Look. Will you turn around? Hey!" Dudley said, frustrated and clearly uncomfortable.

Harry slowly turned to face his taller, bulkier cousin. There was no fear in his being, if Dudley was there to beat him, then he would either have to take it or run. "Yes?" he said once facing Dudley head on.

Dudley starred for a second, taking in Harrys rough appearance, and then looked down. "Look, what I said, it wasn't cool. I know that he was.. that you where close to him," he looked up "and I do have some boundaries now a days. Its not fair to attack someone like that right after someone has died." there was a pause, and a forced change in his voice "But that doesn't mean I like you. Or you good for nothing parents." He finished, but did not leave.

Harry stood leaning against the sink, trying to take in what his arse of a cousin just said. It was actually.. nice, kind of, as nice as Dudley had ever been. Except for that last part, but thats what Vernon had always taught him to say, so Harry couldn't really blame him there. Finally Harry spoke. "Yeah.. alright then." he said while looking Dudley straight in the eye, and then he turned back to the mirror again and ended the conversation with, "now, do you mind, I was about to take a shower, unless you fancy seeing me in my knickers."

Dudley left with out a word and shut the bathroom door behind him. Harry was a bit flabbergasted at the exchange he had just shared with his cousin. He decided, after a moment of though, he'd try to figure out what Dudley was getting at at a better time, and with out a moment of pause, he wrenched the oversized t-shirt off and walked to the shower, turning on the hot water. Maybe a shower would help him organize his thoughts.

* * *

Ron was blissful. His letter went over well with Hermione, very well to tell the truth, and they had now, somewhat awkwardly, but very happily entered into a relationship.

He was laying on his bed, one arm behind his head, the other holding the last letter Hermione had sent in front of his face. He smiled, sat it aside, and looked out his window. "_I wonder if I'll ever get use to it"_ he thought to himself. He really didn't care, he had to admit to himself, he was happy. And to top it all off Hermione was coming to the Burrow _tomorrow_. He grinned, and sat up. He was excited to see her, but also nervous. "How different is it gonna be in person, I wonder?" he said out loud to himself, and scratched his head, deep in thought.

"Talking to yourself are you? Hope insanity isn't genetic, or at least only the males in the family get it" Ginny said, leaning in the door jam of Ron's room. "Don't think too hard either, don't want to over stress your brain before your first N.E.W.T. year, do you?"

Ron jumped at the sound of his sisters voice, and stood up quickly, trying to nonchalantly hide Hermiones letter from her view. He had forgotten the door was open. "Ha ha, what'd'ya' want Ginny?" He said.

The letter had escaped Ginny's view, and she stepped into Ron's room. Glancing around she laughed; his room was quite the mess. "Yeah, I was just wondering something.. Hey, whats that?" She said squinting into the open drawer on Ron's bedside table which held several items. A book of Quidditch plays, a few chocolate frogs he had neglected to eat, a few letters from Harry he had kept, the letters from Hermione this summer, and of course, on top, the photograph of a young witch in a clingy red dress, blowing kisses and issuing hearts all around her.

Ron kicked the drawer shut with his long leg, the back of his neck turning red. "None of your business, look Ginny are you gonna ask me what you came up here for or what? I don't have all day, I need to.. clean up my room"

"I'll say you do." Ginny mumbled, leaning around Ron at the bedside table. She decided her cause was more important than finding out about her brothers dirty laundry. "Yeah, alright, I was only wondering if you'd heard from Harry? How he's doing, you know, with Sirius and all... Can't be easy, can it?"

"Yeah, I told you Ginny, he's coming here in what, like four days, gee your memory is going" he said to her, still focused on keeping the contents on his drawer secret, the last thing he needed was his mom up here snooping around in his stuff, finding out more than she needed to know.

"I know that genius, you told everyone at dinner the other week. I meant past that. I don't care about what y'all write about, just ya' know, is he okay?" She said, her voice softening at the end a bit.

Ron was about to answer quickly again, then he paused. He hadn't heard from Harry.. After he'd gotten Hermiones response to the letter he'd written with Harry's advice, he'd written Harry a quick thank you for the help, reminding him not to say a word that he had told him, and saying he was excited to see him. He'd told Pig to take it to him, and then a letter to Hermione. Pig had come back with a response from Hermione and he'd quickly forgotten about Harry. He couldn't believe himself! Forgetting his best mate over a girl, even if the girl was _Hermione_. "I guess I haven't heard anything.. I've been so preoccupied with.. uh.. you know, getting my O.W.L results I hadn't noticed.." He said.

"Ronald Wesley, you and I both know you don't give a rats red arse about your O.W.L.s, at least beyond wether of not you passed. What in the world could make you forget about your best mate, and his very dead Godfather? You knew Sirius too, you can't tell me you haven't felt sad about it? I know I have and I knew him less than you." Her voice shook a bit with her words. In truth she was sad about Sirius's passing, but right now her concern was Harry, and his pain.

"I.. Wow." was all Ron managed, his mood taking a drastic dive. He sat back on his bed. He felt a small crunch of parchment under his behind. He vaguely worried Ginny would say something about what did he just sit on.

"Right," Ginny began, mildly appalled at her brothers lack of response, "Can I borrow Pig then? I'd like to send Harry a letter."

"Yeah, uh, take him." Ron said, with a wave of his hand.

"Pigwidgeon!" Ginny said. Pig chirruped nosily and landed on her shoulder. She left the room without another word.

"Great... I bloody well forgot about my best mate! How thick can I get! He's always had my back, and what'da' I do after Sirius dies? I send him questions about my girl trouble, don't even ask how he's doing!" He raged to himself out loud. He sighed "Hope he's okay.. Guess I'll see in a few days for myself.." He stood and started picking up things around his room. He really did need to clean.

* * *

"You've very luck Albus, that I came here when I did." Snape said, looking down at the exhausted figure that was Albus Dumbledore.

"I will agree, Severus. Did I imagine the difficulties I would have destroying the ring, I would have asked for your help from the beginning." Dumbledore said in quiet voice.

"I don't image you have much more than a year before that begins to spread, and therefore... killing you." Snape said, looking away. "However.. I will do some research, just to be sure what I am correct in my assessment."

"Severus you know as well as I do it makes no difference wether or not you can save me. You are going to have to kill me either way." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

Snape, who had walked to the window quickly turned to face the frail Dumbledore. "I will _not_ be the cause of your death Albus! There will be another way! Your a creative old man, I'm sure if I can't think of another answer you sure can."

"Severus, I do not wish to find a way out, this is the way things must happen. You've come to except so much about life, you know as well as I do how fragile and precious it is. Do you not know that I wouldn't throw it away if I didn't think it necessary?" Dumbledore spoke slowly.

A deep emotion flashed behind Snapes eyes, quickly it was replaced with rage. "You foolish, hard-headed old man! Can you not see how much you are needed to _cause_ his downfall? With you gone, he'll take over faster than you or I can say 'pureblood mania'. Do you really expect _Potter_ to be able to riddle everything out on his own? And if he does, to be able to fix it?"

"I do believe Harry has the power, and the understanding, to be able to rid our world of Voldemort. I will give him the knowledge and skills to point him in the right direction this year. Severus, its the way things must be."

"I will not take your life Albus." Snape said in a hushed voice, looking out of the window at Hogwarts grounds.

"Very well Severus, we'll discuss it another time. Now, if you please, I'd fancy a bit of rest, I have to travel in a few days time." Dumbledore said, as he raised from the chair he sat in, careful not to brush his curse-blackened hand against anything.

Snape did not want to 'discuss it another time', for all he cared Dumbledore could asked him 20 times every day, and he'd never do what he wanted him to. It was unspeakable. But wanting to let him rest, and wanting to get some himself, as his recent visits with Dumbledore tended to exhaust him, he said his goodbyes. After making sure Dumbledore was safely in his chambers, he made his way to the fireplace to floo home- or to his summer home at least.

* * *

Hermione sat somewhat awkwardly next to Ron on his bed. She had arrived a few hours earlier, and after the usual greeting from the Wesley's, and a sinfully large meal, she and Ron had escaped to have a talk. She could tell he was distracted and wondered what could be wrong, things seemed so great in the letters. Perhaps after seeing her in person he had rethought the whole thing.

"Well... Lovely to finally see you in the flesh." Hermione said, facing the side of Ron's face, as he sat facing straight forward, and was examining the floorboard.

"Yeah..." He said without much enthusiasm.

"_Oh no... Oh no, oh no, oh no! Maybe he forgot what I look like in person! Or in normal clothes! Is it because my face looks so plain in comparison now? Or maybe someone else got to him... Luna Lovegood does live just down the road from here... Oh no.."_ Hermione fretted to herself, looking down at her body, and glancing around the room for signs of another girls presence . Eventually she spoke. "Erm.. Ron.. Don't think I'm being clingy or anything but... I kind of thought there would be a bit of a different.. greeting. Maybe a smile.. or kiss.. when we where alone.. Is there... Whats wrong?"

With this Ron looked up. "Huh?" he said before thinking. Then it dawned on him, he was being distant! Hermione had no idea about Harry.. Maybe she'd heard from him! "Oy! Have you heard from Harry?" he blurted out before explaining.

"_Harry? Now he's just trying to change the subject!"_ Hermione thought. "Well, not for a bit. But whats Harry got to do with anything? Look, if you're rethinking.. This," she gestured to the space between them "then don't just make excuses not to talk about it! Tell me straight away!"

Ron, slightly confused again at the turn her word had taken, gave her a puzzled look. "What are you on about? And what do you mean 'this'?" he mimicked her gesture "Am I too close or something because I figured you wouldn't mind sitting right next to me consider-" Hermione broke in.

"This! You thick.. I meant us! I was pointing to both of us!" She said, her face turning red.

"Who are you calling thick! You moved your hand between us.. Anyways, whats your problem?" He retorted, getting irritated now.

"My problem? MY PROBLEM? Lets try your problem Ronald Wesley! I thought we had a.. a relationship. But I get here all excited to see you and all you can do is stare at the floor and grunt! I'm I THAT MUCH of a let down in person!" She bellowed at him, now standing.

Finally understanding he situation Ron stood and put his hands lightly on Hermiones waist. She pushed his hands down, but he replaced them. "Hermione, stop. Look! Hey, listen!" he said when she tried to push him away. "Look, I'm _very_ happy to see you," she shook her head "Yes, I am" he insisted, "and I've been really looking forward to it, but yesterday something happened. Just calm down and listen alright!" he said as she tried to push him away again, she stopped moving, crossed her arms and starred at him. "Ginny came into my room, and I was all happy and junk, and thinking about us"- ("_he said 'us' " _ thought Hermione, softening a bit)"- and anyways Ginny asked me if I'd heard from Harry, and I thought about it, I haven't. I only sent him a reply when he told me he was coming down. He never said anything back. I... I _forgot_ about him Hermione.. I was distracted with us.. I _forgot_ my best mate, right after his godfather _died_!" he said, enraged "How could I do that? Is he okay, Hermione? Please tell me he's okay.." he pulled her close into a hug, his face resting on the top of her head.

She responded, wrapping her arms around his thin frame, her anger and insecurities melting away instantly. Her heart raced at his arms around her, but her mind was on what he said. "I forgot too.." she mumbled into his chest. After a moment longer they pulled apart, still close. Ron looked down into Hermiones big warm eyes, that happened to be filling with tears. He felt terrible, he'd made her upset. His eyes then met her trembling, soft lips. He glanced back at her eyes, and then slowly lowered his face to hers, sliding a hand up to cup the left side of her face. He brushed his lips softly against hers, his heart pounded loudly in his ears. Hermione parted her lips slightly, and the two kissed a bit deeper. After a moment that seemed like forever for the two, they broke apart, and back into a hug.

"_He kissed me!," _ Hermione thought "_And it was amazing.."_

Again they eventually pulled apart, but this time they did not kiss, they sat on the bed, facing each other.

"Do you think he's okay Hermione? I mean.. really? You know how hard he took Cedric's death, and he hardly knew him.. But Sirius.. " Ron asked.

After a moment of thought Hermione answered. "I don't know. I really hope he is, we have to be there for him when he gets here. I got a letter from him a little after you told me when he'd be coming here and I had written him. He said he was looking forward to seeing me, and he was glad I'd be here when he got here, so we could all reunite together. It was a little odd, but he didn't mention much else. He didn't respond to what I said in reply, and I guess I never notice.." There was a pause, Ron said nothing, but he had taken Hermiones hand in his. It felt natural to the both of them. After a moment, Hermione looked into Ron's eye again. "I don't know if we should tell Harry right away.. Lets see how he is first, you know. Make sure he knows we care. So I guess we shouldn't tell your family either, which is fine, they might bother us anyways. Which makes me think.. what should we do at Hogwarts?"

"Uh.. Well let just see how it goes with Harry first. I told him I was telling you I fancied you.. So.. he might guess.. And I figure you'll probably tell Ginny anyways, and she wont tell anyone yet.. But, yeah, lets just see how Harry is when he gets here." Ron finished, hoping Hermione wouldn't ask what else he'd told Harry.

"Yeah, alright. Sounds good. And.. uh.. Sorry I sort of flipped out on you Ron, this is new to me and-" but Ron had cut off her worries with another light kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny sat starring out the window of her cramped but colorful bedroom. The walls where covered in photographs & paintings, shelves covered most of the unoccupied wall space and those too where cluttered with books and various objects she had created or kept. Her bed was made but messily so, it was covered in brightly colored pillows. Her floor was mostly clean except for a few pairs of shoes here or there and a pair of jeans. In the corner of the room, taking up a good deal of space, was an old camping cot with a few blankets and pillows folded on top of it, as well as a small toiletry bag & a large Hogwarts trunk sitting next to it. The trunk and bag belonged to Hermione Granger, who would be staying in her room for the remainder of the summer. Ginny and Hermione had become pretty good friends over the years, being the only two girls other than Molly in the Wesley home during their summer stays. But at this moment Ginny didn't think about Hermiones arrival at her home earlier that day, nor the curious manor her brother and her had slipped off after dinner. GInny was thinking about none other than Harry Potter.

Unlike her older brother Ginny had not forgotten about Harry this summer, not for one moment. She'd always liked him, but had given up years ago after he showed few signs of feeling the same way. She still thought about him though, and counted him amongst her best friends.

She wondered if Harry would send a reply to her letter before traveling to the Burrow, or if he would simply acknowledge it when he arrived. She just wanted him to know someone was thinking about him, that she was thinking about him, especially after she found out her idiot of a brother hadn't written him practically all summer. She knew witnessing Sirius's death would weigh heavily on his shoulders. Even as she thought about him with concern, she couldn't ignore the flutter of heat that picturing his pleasantly angular face, sharp green eyes, and tousled hair sent through her chest. She blushed slightly, and then sighed, pushing her long red hair from her face "_No reason to be thinking like that about Harry. He's upset.."_ she thought to herself..

Her door opened and she jumped, turning red again. She turned and saw it was only Hermione. "Oh, uh, hello then, wondered where you went after dinner"

"Sorry to startle you, I was just with Ron" Hermione said, eyeing Ginny's red face.

"Startle me? You didn't I was just.. thinking" Ginny said, her face turning a deeper shade of red. Feeling the heat coming off her cheeks she rose, her back to Hermione and pretended to look for something in the drawer in her bedside table.

"Mmhm..." Hermione said, wondering what Ginny was thinking that made her so flustered.

After being sure her color was back to normal Ginny stood up, giving up on her false search, and struck a casual pose. "So, how've ya' been Hermione? Nice to have you here, I've about had enough of _Fleur_ or _Phlegm_ as I like to call her. Any exciting adventures with muggle boys?" She asked seeking to make Hermione blush to even the playing field.

Hermione, however didn't blush. "Oh no, no muggle boys. Just reading mostly, spending time with mum and dad, did a bit of shopping for some muggle clothes, my jeans were getting ratty. How about you?"

"You know, just a little Quidditch, helping mum out, avoiding Phlegm. Not much really. Actually, I've been pretty worried about Harry. Have you heard much from him this summer?" Ginny asked as casually as she could manage.

Hermione suppressed a frown, this again. She'd just stopped crying about Harry and didn't really want to start again. "Um, not really. Ron's just asked me the same thing actually, I feel terrible. Harry didn't respond to my last letter, although there wasn't much to respond to. Have you? I mean talked to him at all?"

"Well, I've only just tried. Harry and I never really write one another, but I wanted to see how he was, I sent the letter yesterday, so of course I haven't gotten a response. I don't even know if he will write, you know he comes down in a few days. But I really do hope he's doing okay..." Ginny trailed off, chewing on her fingernails, a distracted look in her eye as she glanced back at the window.

"You still like him, don't you Ginny..? Harry I mean?" Hermione said quietly taking in the look on her friends face. Ginny had stopped talking about Harry in their fourth year and wasn't shy around him anymore, but something about the look on her face told Hermione this was more than a friendly gesture.

Ginny had completely zoned out for a moment, but when she heard Hermiones question she dropped her hand from her mouth quickly and focused her eyes back on her bushy-haired friend, determined not to say that she did, trying to deny herself of the emotions she felt already, but the opportunity to talk about it with someone as level headed as Hermione appealed to her. Much like Hermione, Ginny didn't particularly enjoy the company of the girls she shared a dorm room with at Hogwarts. So, dropping her steady faced facade, Ginny spoke. "Yeah, I do. I dunno why really, can't get past it. I know he doesn't fancy me, and its not like I sit around moping about it, its fine really, but it makes me worry about him more than I normally would, you know?"

Hermione nodded. She wanted to tell Ginny about her and Ron right now, but realized it'd be bad timing.

Ginny sighed and then spoke, letting her thoughts over Harry drop. "Well, what are ya' going to do, you know? Anyways, whats new with you. You said no muggle boys, but nothing about anyone from school?" She winked at Hermione, who was now wearing a light pinky blush in her cheeks. Ginny knew there was a boy on Hermiones mind "Ah! Who is it! Yes, come on, lets hear then!"

"Well... You have to promise not to say anything.. and not to freak out or say its weird..." Hermione said slowly.

For a split second Ginny jealously thought "_what if its Harry?"_ but quickly let it go. "Yeah, alright, now who is it?"

"Well.. its.. WellItsRon" Hermione said in a jumbled grouping of words

Ginny thought she heard Ron's name, but that couldn't be right. "What now? Hermione calm down, you're never this... girly." Ginny said eyeing her bouncy friend.

"Its Ron.. Your brother... " Hermione said slowly.

For a moment Ginny was frozen, then for a split second her mind flashed to that glimpse of a photo she's seen in her brothers room the day before, but as quickly as that came to her it left and she smiled at Hermione and then busted out laughing. "Ron? Seriously? Hahaha, I guess I see it, you lot always at each others throats. Geeze Hermione! How'd it happen?"

At this Hermione paused, how would Ginny react to the real story. "Um.. well.." She said, looking down.

Ginny stopped laughing, mildly conscious that this was distracting her from her worries. She was really curious now, what wouldn't Hermione want to say. "Oh! come on! You've got to tell me, come on now!"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Alright... Uh, so I had a dream and woke up with this crazy idea to do something extreme to get his attention. So I..." after a pause she rushed the next bit of the story out "I took a shower and put on some make up, a tight dress and snapped a photo of myself blowing a kiss and sent it by owl before I could chicken out." She stopped, and looked up at Ginny.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears, she started laughing again, and that glimpse of a photo suddenly made sense "Red dress right?" She asked.

"Well yeah I... wait.. how do you know?" Hermione asked

"I saw a photo in Ron's room, I really only saw your hair and a bit of red material, and didn't really know it was you until you just said that. Woow Hermione!" Ginny cracked up again. It was kind of gross to think about, but also she was impressed with Hermione stepping up.

"Yeah well, I freaked out, but I guess it all worked out okay." Hermione said, blushing slightly again.

"Well every girl has to take action at some point? Even smart quiet girls like you" Ginny smiled

Hermione smiled back. "Well, I think I'll go take a shower.. " She grabbed her toiletry bag off of the cot and exited the room, Ginny calling after her "Don't go snapping anymore picture while your in there!"

For a moment Ginny sat on her bed chuckling to herself about her brother and Hermione. No wonder he had been so distracted and quiet recently. But quickly her thoughts turned back to Harry and she starred out her window again at the dark starry sky.

* * *

Remus Lupin stood outside across the street from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. A steady flow of rain was falling from the overcast sky drenching him, though he hardly cared, he could simply use a drying spell on his robes when being damp mattered to him. He had received a letter from Dumbledore to come here, why Remus couldn't conceive, he almost found it morbid to be sent here, the childhood home of his recently deceased life-long friend. So he had been standing in front of building for some time, unable to bring himself to walk to the door. Standing here, remembering how just recently he had sat inside of the Black manor with Sirius raised the grief and longing for his friend he had been feeling back to the surface. He had to admit he had good reason to be upset, James, Sirius and he had been the best of friends for most of their lives. Remus counted himself lucky that such great guys would have ever wanted to be his friend, even after learning about his _condition_. Losing James had been hard, and really he had lost both of his best friends, thinking that Sirius had caused James's death. But for a few years Remus had one of his best mates back, Sirius being innocent had been the best news he had ever received, but now he had lost Sirius yet again, and this time he would not be coming back. With a sigh Remus moodily pushed away from the tree he was leaning against and crossed the street. After a deep breath to push his personal feelings from his mind, he knocked on the door. A moment later he heard footsteps in the hall closing the space to the threshold. The door swung open, and outlined in the slight glowing light from the candles inside stood a figure of medium height with shoulder length hair. This was not, as he had expected, Albus Dumbledore. Remus drew in a quick breath. He was starring at none other than Sirius Black. "Sirius!" he breathed, feeling confused but very happy.

The silhouetted figure that was Sirius responded, "Remus! My dear Friend!" And then pulled a dripping Remus into his warm house.

Quickly he regained his bearings and drew his wand on the figure. "Who are you, and why have you decided to take the form of my friend?"

The man chuckled "Ah, always so serious Remus! I'm not dead. Go on, ask me anything, I'll prove to you its really me"

Remus did not lower his wand, but considered what to ask. Eventually he decided. "Who caused the death of Lily and James Potter?"

"Wormtail." the man answered with out missing a beat.

"And what," Remus continued, still not convinced, "Was James's Animagus form?"

"A stag, as was his patronus. My animagus form is a black dog, my patronus is a hippogriff, although it use to take the form of a silver fox. And you, my friend, have no animagus form, you are a werewolf." Sirius finished in a satisfied manner.

Remus lowered his wand, but did not put it away. This couldn't be happening, Sirius was dead "H.. How?" He managed to mutter.

"Come on, we'll go into the sitting room and I'll explain. Kreature! Can you please bring a couple of butter beers to the sitting room!" Sirius called over his shoulder as he led the way.

Lupin walked behind him, still extremely confused. He plopped down in a moth-eaten arm chair that faced the fireplace, Sirius stood in front of him, not yet sitting down. He took no notice to the steady rhythm of water dripping from his person to the hardwood floor below his chair. Kreacher came in, smiling pleasantly, sat two bottles of butter beer on the table, and said something to Sirius about dinner. When Sirius smiled and thanked the elf Remus almost fell out of his chair. "_I have to be dreaming..." _he thought to himself.

An hour later Remus and Sirius where sitting at the table in the kitchen, empty bottles of butter beer around them, and plates that held the left over crumbs of their delicious supper. The two where laughing, reminiscing about the past. Their most recent wave of laughter was sparked after Sirius recalled a particularly hilarious prank James had pulled on _Snivellus _back in their fifth year.

After calming down into mere chuckles a though struck Remus. "Sirius, what are you going to do, now that you're free?" Sirius had really explained why he wasn't dead, and briefly brushed over the topic of his freedom. He seemed far more interested about what was happening in Remus's own life.

"Oh, right right, well mate, I'm filling your old post as a matter of fact." Sirius said, taking a swig of the butter beer he just cracked open.

Remus coughed, choking on a sip of butter beer he himself had just taken. "Really? Thats great Sirius! You'll get to see Harry all the time. Hold on for a tick.. Does Harry know anything?"

Sirius's face fell at the mention of his godsons name. "No. He thinks that I'm dead." His voice had lost all of its playful and joking nature, it was cold. Remus felt a light shiver go up his spine. The tone of his friends voice was much like it had been the pervious year. He did not like seeing Sirius upset.

"Well you'll have to tell him if you're going to be his teacher, so he'll know soon wont he? Why haven't you told him yet?"

"Dumbledore of course. I swear that man has a plan for everything. He's brilliant of course" he paused to take a pull from his butter beer "but the way he plans everything out is almost infuriating. Of course I'm more than happy to play along, I know its for the better, and he won me my freedom. But I'm not positive why we can't tell Harry yet." He shrugged. "He said something about being concerned about how Harry would take it, but I think him strolling into the Great Hall and seeing me sitting up at the staff table might be a bit more unsettling than me just showing up at his aunt and uncles to explain. But.. as I said.. I'll play along."

Remus thought about this for a moment, and decided not to comment. "So, are you excited about teaching? Honestly, I never really saw you as the teaching type."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it actually. I hope I like the kids. Not exactly excited about working with Severus. But, you did it, I'm sure I can manage. Have you seen Harry or heard anything?" Sirius moved back to their pervious topic.

"Uh, no, I haven't. Although I've been kind of busy myself." Remus said, his mind wandering to Sirius's cousin.

Sirius didn't notice the odd tone Remus's voice had taken. Rather his jolly spirits took over his momentary drop in mood. He was almost as happy as he could be to have his best mate by his side. Only seeing Harry, or having James and Lily back could have raised his spirits any higher. "Remus, you must stay for a day or so. It'll be nice, we can catch up, you can give me some teaching pointers. Maybe we can even go out, meet some witches? Its been _ages_ since I've been with a woman. It'd be nice to meet someone, huh? You old lone wolf, you need a woman too." Sirius began chuckling heartily and slapped a hand down on his friends shoulder.

Remus laughed as well, although half-heartily at the mention of women. "Yes, I think I will Sirius, it'll be like the old days."

The two chuckled and tapped their butter beer bottles together in a sort of toast.

* * *

Harry was sitting on his school trunk, starring out the window. Hedwig chirped irritably, as she had often as of late, & bit at her cage. "Shush Hedwig." Harry said monotonously, like he'd said more times than he could count. He stood & opened his trunk, books, parchment, clothes, his broom service kit, everything was there. He still walked around his room, searching, not wanting to leave anything behind. He sighed, slamming the trunk shut, and sitting on it once more.

"Boy-uh-Harry! Get down here!" Vernon called from below. Harry sighed, he was not in the mood to be in his uncles presence. The way way Vernon caught himself made Harry smile slightly, and made his way down stares.

Once within hearing range he responded with a "What?"

"Son't you speak to me in that ungrateful tone!" Snapped Vernon, his huge mustache bristling.

Harry simply starred at his uncle, waiting. After a moment Vernon spoke.

"Why are you still in my house? You said that that Dumble-ie-dor fellow was coming to take you away to that freak friend of yours today. The normal way, not with that.. unnaturalness.." he glanced at the fireplace before starring Harry down.

Harry smiled to himself, remembering the time the Weasley's had all but destroyed the Dursleys living room. The smile faded quickly however, because he was doubting Dumbledores arrival himself. "Believe me, its not because I enjoy your company so much that I'm still here, I don't know where Dumbledore is."

Vernon began to rise from the sagging armchair he sat in, had he not been so large Harry would have been in a chokehold before the single loud knock was heard at the door.

Vernon flopped backwards into the chair from his half standing position. "Get that door boy!" he said.

Harry glared at being called "boy" but went to the door with out protest. As he hoped the figure outside the door was bearded, and none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said excitedly.

"Harry, you act surprised. Have you forgotten you are to come with me today?"

"No sir, I... well I-" Harry trailed off, glancing down, mildly ashamed he had doubted the crinkle-eyed headmaster that had never let him down.

"Surely you hadn't thought I would forget" he said with a smile. "Well, get your trunk, I'll speak to your aunt and uncle"

Harry lead him to the sitting room and went up stairs to gather his belongings. A moment later Harry was in the entryway holding his Firebolt with Hedwig. Dumbledore was waiting for him there, and lead the way outside with out another word to the Dursleys.

"Harry, let Hedwig out of her cage please, I think she'd enjoy stretching her wings. Anyway, she'll have to fly to the Weasley's, and put your broom away, we wont be needing it." Dumbledore asked after they had walked onto the dimmed lawn. Harry did as was asked of him.

Once Hedwig had flown off, Dumbledore waved his wand at the now empty cage and trunk and they disappeared. Harry assumed they had been sent to the Weasley's as well. Putting away his broom had mildly baffled him. Although he could hardly visualize Dumbledore flying along next to him on a broom, how else where they to travel? "Sir, if we aren't travailing by Floo powder or broom, how are we to get to the Weasley's? By Portkey? I don't think the Night Bus goes all the way out to Ottery St. Catchpole. "

"My dear boy, I'd need a permit and all kinds of red tape to get a Portkey, and the Night Bus would be rather slow, we have a stop to make before the Weasley's." Dumbledore retorted, a twinkle in his eye, knowing he had only increased the teens curiosity.

"But sir I don't understand. And where are we going?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, Harry, don't worry. Come, take my arm, yes now, the right one. And hold on rather tightly" Dumbledore directed.

Once more Harry did what was asked of him, but in doing so he noticed Dumbledores left hand had been heavily blackened, as if it had been burned. Curiosity sprung up in him again. "Professor Dumbledore! What in Merlins name happened to your hand?" He blurted out.

Dumbledore chuckled heartily "Ah, its a rather thrilling story. But I'm afraid we do not have time for it now, and this is hardly the place. So now, please hold on tight and do not let go of my arm."

With that it was if they had turned on the spot, and something had pulled Harry back from behind the naval. It was a sickening feeling, as if he was being crushed and pulled in every which way. It took all of his concentration to keep hold of Dumbledores arm. And like that, it was over, and the two stood on a completely different, dimly lit street.

Dumbledore withdrew his arm from Harry's grasp and pulled his trusty Delunminator from his pocket. With a few clicks the orbs of light from the near by street lamps disappeared and the two where plunged into darkness.

Harry bent over and began coughing, he felt as if his insides had been rearranged with out his consent. He gasped "That was apparation, wasn't it?" to Dumbledore.

"Yes Harry, very good. And you took it quite well, no vomit or screaming. Come along then, we must get a move on, several blocks to walk, and I want to get you to the Weasley's at a decent hour." Dumbledore strolled forward up the cobblestone path, past may cookie-cutter houses with perfect lawns and shiny vehicles parked in their circular driveways. Harry followed as quickly as he could manage, and caught up with the oddly agile head master.

"Sir, what exactly are we doing in a muggle neighborhood?" Harry whispered, feeling unsure of his surroundings.

"We've come to request the service of a former colleague of mine for the following term. I believe he is currently residing in that residence right there" Dumbledore said, gesturing to the home to the left of the two, which lacked a car. The two made their way up the walk and in the gate. Once at the door Dumbledore knocked loudly once. The two waited. No reply. Dumbledore knocked once more, and then proceeded to unlock the door with his wand, and walk calmly inside.

Harry stifled a chuckle at his headmaster breaking and entering, and followed close behind. The place had an erie air about it, did not make one want to be left alone. Dumbledore made his way confidently into the sitting room, off to the left of the entry way, and lit a fire in the fireplace with a wave of his wand. The room was seemingly empty, extremely tidy, and gave Harry a shiver up the spine. He fought the urge to sprint back out the front door. He knew it was irrational, and that he had nothing to fear, but he was on edge. Had Dumbledore not have entered before him, Harry would have been long gone.

"Hoarse, very nice deterring charm, now if you wouldn't mind showing yourself and lifting it, I'd be much obliged. It looks as if our young friend here might sprint for the door at any moment" Dumbledore spoke to the room.

Harry was, in fact, preparing to run out of the door, the feeling of unease was immense. His stomach was churning, the hair at the back of his neck was prickling, goosebumps rose down his spine, and his senses seemed to be hyper aware, sensing eyes on him. Although his body was still facing the direction Dumbledore was, his head was whipping around, looking, edging his feet to turn and run. Once Dumbledores words penetrated his panic-stricken state he whipped his head back to him "Head master?" Harry whispered, "Who is it that you're speaking to?"

But Dumbledore did not respond. Instead he stepped toward an overstuffed blue armchair that stood near a small wooden table. He drew his wand and gently poked the silky fabric. With an almost springy pop the chair began to transfigure into a man, his belly jiggly. Harry drew in a sharp gasp. So there _was_ someone watching him! Or rather, in the room.

"Wonderful disguise Hoarse, but I do believe you have no reason to hide from me. Would you please lift your excellent charm work, you wouldn't want to make young Harry here uncomfortable, would you?" Dumbledore said with a light voice, and twinkle in his eye. Although it hardly challenged him to unravel others plans or locations, he still particularly enjoyed reviling someone from a well crafted disguise.

The large bellied man wobbled slightly as he joined the other two in a full standing position. He smiled, although a bit halfheartedly at Dumbledore, and glanced with curious eyes at Harry. He was not a young man, his hair was silver, and his face clean-shaven. Something about his glance still gave Harry the goosebumps. He withdrew his wand from his robes and muttered something under his breath. Immediately Harry felt relief, his body, which had been so tightly tense, relaxed so quickly he swayed and had to catch himself on a nearby bookcase. "And why is it that you are looking for me Albus? You know, or assume of course, that there are others looking for me, I don't usually spend my evenings as an armchair. Its rather dull" He asked.

"Well Hoarse, I find myself in an interesting situation. Perhaps we should speak over some tea?" Dumbledore spoke, taking a seat on a light colored sofa.

"Of course, uh, well boy, Harry is it? Merlins beard not _the_ Harry?" He paused briefly, giving Harry another appraising glance, squinting "There is a kettle on the stove in the other room, should be ready in a moment. Tea cups in the cupboard, would you do an old man a favor and grab them please?"

"Uh, yeah, okay, sure." Harry said quickly, turning on his heel unsteadily, hoping to avoid the whole "Its Harry Potter!" show he had to deal with when ever meeting new witches or wizards. Once he had left the room, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Lovely home. Who's it is Hoarse?"

"A muggle families, they're on holiday in the Caribbean I believe. Albus, what is it that you need? I have a hunch, and if it is what I think, the answer is no."

"My potions master, Severus of course you know him, will be needed a significant amount of time off campus this year, and I am seeking another potions master to fill in for him in his absence. The class would be more yours than his as it where, and in seeking someone to fill a void, I, of course, want the best for my school and students. Would you consider taking the post? I assure you, Hogwarts has the upmost security."

"Albus, I have retired. I do not, and have not, hoped to hold a teaching post since my retirment, what makes you think I would return now?"

Harry returned with a tray with three cups and a pot of tea on it at this moment. coming around the corner he caught the last of that sentance. "_so Dumbledore is getting him to fill a teaching post then. "_ He thought as he sat the tray on the coffee table before Dumbledore, and took a seat next to him. Getting the tea was second nature to him, the Dursleys had often treated Harry as a personal slave rather than a member of the family.

"Ah, Hoarse, I don't think I properly introduced the two of you. Hoarse, this is Harry Potter, and Harry, this is Hoarse Slughorn, an old colleague of mine." Dumbledore said in response to his question more than out of politeness.

Harry leaned across the low table and shook Hoarse's hand. "Merlin's! You have your mothers eyes, I'd know them anywhere" Hoarse said as he leaned closer to Harrys face.

"You, uh, you knew my mother then sir?" Harry asked

"Of course! Of course! She is on my shelf, now isn't she!" He gestured to a rather large gathering of photos. Harry could see the vibrant red hair of his mother.

"Um, yes sir. Shelf sir?" Harry asked, wondering why there was such a gathering of photos, where they all dead? That would be morbid.

"Former students of course, those who excelled in one way or another, those who became something. Of course you see your mother, and there is Regulas Black of course, never got Sirius unfortunately. And of course.." Hoarse trailed on, but Harry stopped listening. Sirius's name had stabbed a hole through his stomach, he fought to keep a normal face. He had yet to deal with is Godfathers death. The thought of him young, alive, enjoying life with his mother and father made his simply ache. Wishing he could have been with them in their Hogwarts days, before they're lives were full of darkness and death.

During Hoarse's speech, Dumbledore had helped himself to some tea. He sat his glass down and began to stand, and taking in the look in Harry's eyes he cleared his throat. "Well, I can see you're rather enjoying your retirement Hoarse, I wont push the matter any farther. I must be getting Harry somewhere. Nice seeing you of course."

A light seemed to drop from Hoarse's eyes as he finished talking about his former pupils. "Right, y-yes. Okay, lovely seeing you Albus, and meeting you Mr. Potter." He said his eyes unfocused.

Harry said goodbye briefly and followed Dumbledore out of the house. "Sir, what exactly was all of that about? Not that I minded accompanying you, but why exactly did you bring me with you?"

Dumbledore simply smiled as they moved down the walk, away from the house. Suddenly a panting Hoarse was behind them "Wait-" he gasp, stopping "I'll do it. But I'll want nice pay and a decent office!"

"Sounds lovely Hoarse, We'll be in contact with the details shortly. You can contact me by owl." Dumbledore gave a wave and the two kept walking.

"Did you know he'd take the job, sir?" Harry asked, slightly puzzled expression on his face.

"One might say that, although a more trained eye would see that I merely had a hunch, and acted on it. Well, I'm sure you'd like to get moving, I doubt you want to miss Molly's cooking, I dare say its some of the best I've ever tasted."

Harry gave a nod, still feeling confused, and took Dumbledores arm, bracing for the unpleasant feeling of Apparition. He was thankful he hadn't eating prior to Dumbledores arrival.

* * *

Hermione was blissful. She and Ron had gone for a walk out past the large Weasley yard, the warm sun was beating down on them, a light breeze brushed her hair away from her face, and Ron's hand was in hers. They hadn't fought in the four days she'd been there, with the exception of right after she arrived.

Ron paused, and leaned against a low wooden fence and pulled Hermione next to him. He closed his eyes and inhaled the summer air. Hermione bit her lip as she took in his face. He had grown up a lot since she first met him. His long nose now fit on his face, his lanky body now had a slight muscled appearance, his jaw was stronger, more defined. The way the sun light showed through his hair, made it glow around his profile. He opened his blue eyes that seemed to shimmer, and Hermiones heart gave a light jump. She blushed slightly at her obvious ogling and glanced down at their still intertwined hands.

Suddenly Ron's other hand was under her jaw, pulling her face up to his. His lips brushed lightly against hers, before locking around her bottom lip and pulling gently. She pulled her hand from his, and placed it behind his neck, pulling his face closer to hers, deepening the kiss. He slid his other hand down to her waist, and pushed her against the fence, crushing his body against hers. Hermione thought every nerve in her body must be on fire, she wrapped her other arm around his back, pushing him still closer to herself. He broke the kiss apart, and began kissing Hermiones jaw, nipping down her neck with his teeth. She stifled a moan, her cheeks turning a deep red, part of herself could not believe that she was making out with Ron out in the open, but the rest of her over rid that small part. She was putty in his unpracticed hands. His fingers trailing down her neck to rest on her collar bone left fiery trials of goosebumps. Ron closed his lips around the skin at the base of her neck, and sucked it in, grazing his teeth over it. Hermiones fingers gripped at his back, and for one moment she left a moan of need escape her lips. She then gasped, pulling his mouth from her neck, not wanting a mark, and back up to hers. She ran her tongue against his lower lip, begging for entrance. He parted his lips, letting her tongue slide in to greet his. He moved the hand from her waist to her lower back, pushing her pelvis closer to his. The pressure of his body against her hipbones was invigorating. Ron grabbed her bottom lip with his teeth and bit it gently. Hermione sighed deeply. Ron released her lip, and began dragging his lips back down her back, he paused at her collarbone, grazing his teeth over it, and pulling his lips down her chest, glancing up the gage her reaction.

His gentle lips against her flesh was driving Hermione mad. she new his mouth was trailing further and further past her neck, but she didn't care to stop him. Her mind was too hazed with pleasure to pull away. His lips lightly touched the top of one of her fleshy orbs, his hand slid down from her collar bone to cup it gently. Hermiones breath was ragged, she opened her eyes briefly and noticed the sun inching behind the horizon line. Logic broke through her lust muddled mind and she pulled Ron's face back up to hers, kissing him lightly. She could tell his face must of been confused when she pulled away and simply leaned her head against his chest. "Ron, we have to go" she mumbled, trying to keep her mind focused, not wandering to the muscled chest beneath her hand, or the definite bulge against her thigh, or the fire raging through her torso.

Ron rested his cheek against the top of her head, and then kissed it. "Mmm, and why is that? I thought we were having a good time." His hand trailed down her spine. She shuddered slightly.

"We were, are. I mean I am, but we need to... go" She paused, her eyes fluttering shut as his fingers moved over her spine.

"Mmmhm, then why would we need to go?" He mumbled against her ear, pulling her closer.

It took a moment, but eventually Hermione responded. "The sun"

"Yes, its lovely" Ron mumbled, kissing her shoulder.

"Hmm..." Hermione said, and then her eyes flew open. "No, Ron, the sun is setting. Your mother will be expecting us for dinner and Harry, he's coming this evening."

Ron's posture changed slightly, and she knew he understood they really did have to go. He stepped back slightly from her, pulled her lips back up to his for a long soft kiss, his fingers lingering at her jaw. After a moment he stepped further back and took her hand. "Come along then. Mum would throw a fit and fall in it if she knew, and that we hadn't told her"

Hermione smiled at his grin. "We'll have to slip away again sometime soon" She said.

* * *

Harry was just outside of the Weasley's fence, the sun had just set, and Dumbledore left as soon as he had landed. He took a moment to gather himself, he still felt deflated from the comment about Sirius. The joy of being so close to his surrogate family, and best mates quickly gripped him and he made his way around to the door that led into the kitchen. Once he opened it, and stepped in, he was swept up into a bone crushing hug. He should have known Mrs. Weasley would be in the kitchen this time of evening.

She stepped back, keeping her hands on his arms. "Harry dear! So nice to see you! Merlin you look thin! That'll never do, never worry dear, I'll whip up plenty of food, even with Ron around you'll get thirds." As if to prove a point, his stomach growled. Mrs. Weasley nodded knowingly. "Ron and Hermione just got in, they'll be in the sitting room dear"

Harry smiled and thanked her, and made his way into the sitting room. His two best friends sat facing away from the door way, Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder. Harry couldn't help himself "Ooooo, what do we have here?" Hermione bolted up, followed by Ron.

"Oh! Harry!" Hermione ran around the couch and crushed Harry into a hug. He hugged back, it felt nice to be cared for. "Oh Harry! We're so so sorry! How are you! Are you okay?" She pulled away from him and stared into his face.

Ron came around and hugged Harry too, it was quick and brotherly, but it spoke millions between the two. "Sorry mate, I should've written more. Honest, I'm probably the worst friend."

"No worries. I doubt I would have written back. But I don't really want to talk about that at the moment. Tell me, does your mother know?" he elbowed Ron in the ribs. Ron's ears turned red and he shook his head vigorously.

"Don't say anything in front of mum, we don't need her worrying about us right now, you're the, well, we should just have a fun summer." Ron whispered briskly into Harry's ear, and even quieter he said "And don't tell Hermione you _know_" He pulled back and gave an intense stare.

"Harry!" screamed Ginny. "When did you get here?" she said in a more conversational tone. Harry looked away from Ron at the sound of his name and took in Ginny. She was more beautiful every time he saw her. Her long red hair was shiny, and seemed to reflect every bit of light in the room. Her warm brown eyes sparkled. Her thin body had a beautiful curve that 'caused Harry to stutter when he responded.

"Uh, J-Just now" he cleared his throat. Ginny hopped from the stairs and came to embrace him. This hug was quite different from the others he had received. Every place her skin touched his was electrified, his hands lingered in the small of her back, his lips gently brushed the top of her head. No one took notice of this, no one but Ginny. When they broke apart they shared a deep look.

After that the room relaxed and broke into cheerful conversation, awaiting the feast Mrs. Weasley was probably in the midst of preparing for Harry's arrival. It was good to feel loved.


End file.
